SunnyHell
by spikes lizard
Summary: Buffy comes to sunnydale.She knows who she is and what she is.This story has been beta'd thanks chocoholicgirl03. I don't own buffy. This will be spuffy of course
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Buffy Anne Summers gets expelled from Hemery for burning down the gym. But No! Did they forget that there were vampires in there and pretty much all my friends were in there and dead. I still get expelled cause they said I started the whole thing. I tell my parents everything who I am that vampires and demons were real that my watcher Merrick got killed by saving my life. But No! They think I am crazy and send me to a shrink. So I tell the shrink everything they want to hear. So now my Mom and I are moving to a small town called Sunnyhell or Sunnydale whatever. She is gonna shit when she finds out the monsters are majorly attracted to that town due to the Hell Mouth. Or so my mage tells me. Nyaya is a demon of knowledge she was introduced to me by Merrick. He believed, and so do I, that the Council is as evil as some of the demons I kill, if not more so. So after Merrick got killed Nyaya, kept the Council from knowing so they wouldn't send any stuff shirts but that is all changing due to the fact I am moving and my new Watcher is already there he has been there for a few weeks. So here I am in Sunny...whatever.

Walking into Sunnydale High was no picnic. First, I get lectured by principal snooty then run into Cordelia Chase. Before I was called to be Slayer she would have been my best friend. Now I see things way more clearly. Girls like that are now just a bunch of conceited bitches. Sitting at lunch I meet Willow and Xander. They are nice and all, but way to clingy and needy. Also, could do without the drooling from Xander. Friends and me are way unmixy. I don't want to get these kids dead or involved.

Now the moment I have been dreading. Meeting my Watcher. Rupert Giles is as stuffy as they come. He looks at me and tells me that he's gonna have to start from scratch. That there is no telling what Merrick taught me. And of course it is all wrong. Then he hands me the Slayer Handbook and a book on vampires. I look at him and then the books. I have seen and read both of them. They are bunch of bullshit. What I do next almost causes ol' Rupey a heart attack. I threw them in the garbage and lit them on fire.

"Oh dear Lord, Buffy Summers what is wrong with you?!" Giles says. "Oh please!! Those books were a bunch of bullshit!! They were written by Council members. And of course they wouldn't know a real vampire or Slayer if they got bitten on the ass. I'll get you tomes that are truthful and tell you everything you need to know about slayers and vampires. Not the Council's bureaucrats bullshit that they taught you all! Merrick saw the truth and taught me and introduced me to people who have this information" I shot back. :Oh Buffy and who pray tale are these people?" Was the catty response I got. "Well maybe if you were a little more open minded, and willing to actually learn, I will introduce you to one of them. But not until you stop spouting Council shit. I 'll know if your just humoring me, like now. I am so outta here." I muttered, storming out of the library.

Now to find that Java Cyber place to take care of some Slayer relared business. I so need a cell phone. Like I can make all these long distance calls from home and not have Mom throw a fit. So I got a P.O box for when I receive packages. They don't need to come to the house. My Mother lives in denial land. Also, I think she would shit if weapons came to the house. I also got a storage unit at a 24 hour place which is way useful for me and its near the cemeteries. I get to the Java and email Nyaya tell her everything. Giles is a dick and he handed me the book. Like I need books on vampires, Slayers, and of course harmless demons and a few shiny weapons.

"Hey Buffy whassup? What are you doing here?" I hear from across the cafe. Oh boy the happy duo. I like them alright it's just not good for them to be around me. I don't want to put them in danger. But I have to be nice. They're the closest thing I have to friends and a source if information about what's going on in this town. "So guys what do want?" I know it sounded not so good, but I don't want them getting too close.Willow and Xander sound too needy and a bit controlling. I got a tweedy Watcher for that. Willow smiled hopefully. "We were going to the Bronze and wanted to know if you wanted to go with us tonight. I guess if you already have plans we would understand and all but we thought you are new here and that you don't know anyone it would good for you!" Boy, can Willow babble. Maybe a little dancing at a club is just what this girl needs to make up for the crappiness of this day. Nodding, I sigh. "Sure guys, whatever, I'll meet you there. So see ya tonight."

Later that night after eating and all I started to get ready. Mom came in to play Pep Mom. "Oh Buffy where are you off to? I don't recall you asking me to go out or anything." Just great! Mom trying the parental thing with me now, after all this time. Before, she was all involved with the social realm of her and Dad's life. Now that they're divorced and me getting kicked out of Hemery, she's a little overprotective. "Some kids from school are goint to this club called the Bronze. Apparently, it is the only place the kids her hang. If you don't want me to go Momm just say so." I mutter, still trying to get my hair to cooperate. She smiled and shook her head. "Oh no, honey, you can go. I'm so glad you made new friends. I knew you would. You were so popular beforem until you got mixed up with that bad crowd. I'm just so glad that my little girl is back." Yeah Mom, whatever you say. Boy does Mom live in denial land.

The Bronze was actually pretty cool and boy were these people blind I mean there were actual vamps in here! Willow with her constant babbling and Xander drooling, and Willow drooling all over Xander but he was so blind he doesn't see how much she likes him. So, as they were throwing question after question at me, I was scanning the crowd. Of course I saw what I was dreading. A vamp luring a stupid girl out in the alley. Without thinking, I jumped up and chased them out. Which was stupid 'cause I didn't realize Xander and Willow were following me. I got rid of the vamp quickly due to the fact he was a fledging, but that was the least of my worries. I kept sensing another vamp. One who was stronger. But, he felt sick or wrong somehow. I didn't need a deranged vamp with Willow and Xander here. Of course they were standing there with their mouths open in shock and disbelief. "You guys need to go back inside I'll explain everything at school in the morning, in the library. If the librarian tells you to leave and that the library is closed, tell him I told you to meet me there and that you saw me stake a vampire. Yes, a vampire and they are real. Now I have to go." I hurry in the direction of the vamp that was giving me the weird feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I left them so the deranged vamp would follow me, which he did. I jumped up to the pipe that was over my head and stood in a hand stand and waited for him. As he was walking under me I swung around and knocked him on his ass. He yelled for me not to stake him, that he is a friend. Yeah right I tell him. He tells me no really I was sent here to help you guard the Hell Mouth. You are my redemption. I was like oh please whatever!! I don't need help from a vamp. Especially a vamp whose signature is wrong and feels sick. He looked at me all flabbergasted which was not a good look for the big Neanderthal vamp. What do you mean? How do you know I am a vampire? He asked me. I was like you Vampire, me Slayer duh! He looked sick, like he was gonna puke. I asked him what made him think I was your redemption I mean hello! You Vampire me Slayer. He tells me he has a soul. I looked at him and just told him yeah right whatever and I walked off. He followed me! I turned around and told him to leave! That I didn't need his help. He looked at me and just said he was here to help and that he's a friend and he's not gonna hurt me. I tell him whatever and that I will tell my Watcher who works in the school library. Then I walked off. And thank the gods he didn't not follow me home like some lost puppy.

Giles flipped when I told him about creepy stalker vamp, among other things. "Buffy what on earth are you thinking? Bringing those two on a patrol with you. You know the Slayer is suppose to be a secret. What are you thinking of? Really now Buffy I am starting to wonder if Merrick taught you anything! I think it is best that I do to you what all Slayers have had done. This is not part of your sacred duty."

I rolled my eyes, hopping up to sit on the counter. "Oh Giles just chill out! Don't you ever threaten me and tell me you're going to take me away from my Mother. If you do, and I have to live with you, I will make your life a living hell! That is not a threat it is a promise. Second you will never say a negative word about Merrick again. He was a better watcher than you can ever be. And from what I know of you so far, probably a better man. As for Willow and Xander, I was not patrolling. I was at the Bronze when a vamp attacked a girl. They followed me. And hello!! This is the Hell Mouth!! Eventually they would have found out. Either by seeing it, or getting attacked by one. So I told them to come and we would explain things to them instead of watching them get killed. Oh, by the way here are the books I told you I would get from my friend. You have some serious reading to do. These books are old and true. Not written by that stupid self righteous asshole Council. So, have an open mind and read them."

Giles pulled off his glasses and began polishing them. "Buffy, I must know who this friend is. And where did you get these books?" I looked at Giles like he grew a second head and told him. "I'll tell you when I think you won't call the Council. I know you are watching my every move and reporting to the Council about my behavior. You are a stupid man 'cause what you're doing is gonna get me killed. And not by a vamp or demon, but by a human. The Council will send their wet work assassins after me to eliminate me. Believe me." I sigh deeply, shivering. "Buffy that is absurd! The Council does not eliminate their Slayers. All they would do is bring you to England to give you proper training." Giles tried to tell me. "Oh you mean they would brain wash me. Maybe it's best you read the books. Then decide whether or not you want to be my watcher. If not, you can jump back over the pond cause I honestly don't need you." I stated clearly.

The whole time Giles and I were having this conversation, Willow and Xander were listening to every word we were saying. Giles had no choice but to tell them what I was. Sooner or later he is gonna break those glasses, as many times he polishes them. They listened to what Giles said, of course with my input. They offered to help 'cause they knew something was going on in this town. A lot of deaths and missing person cases. I told them they're probably not missing. They were turned into vampires. I told them I didn't want them to get involved I wouldn't want them to get hurt or killed. They said they needed to help. That they couldn't stand back knowing what is going on in this town. Oh well, what can I do? Either I know what they are doing, or they secretly follow me and get hurt or killed. With all that settled for the moment, we got up to get to class.

As I headed for the door, I paused. "Oh Giles, did you know there is a vampire with a soul? He's here in this town and he said he was sent here to help me. That I am his redemption or some crap like that. All I know he felt funny, like he was sick or something..."

Giles' jaw almost hit the floor and he stood there staring at me like a fish out of water before he rushed over. "Buffy what do you mean there is a vampire with a soul? You can't not just throw something like that at me and walk away! I need a full report on this matter." He snipped impatiently. I just rolled her eyes and answered him as calmly as I could. "I don't know really. He was stalking me so I jumped him. He begged me not to stake him and told me he was a friend, he had his soul, and that I was his redemption. I basically told him whatever and that I would tell you about him. End of story 'cause I walked off. He felt sick to me. Could that be the soul?" I asked Giles, trying to make all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Sighing, Giles shook his head. "I honestly don't know Buffy. It could be. It depends on how he got the soul, and if it is his soul. Did you get his name?" Giles asked. I shook my head slowly. "Oops my bad. No I didn't get a name. He was givin' me the major wiggins so I bailed."Giles nodded slowly. "Well, the next time you encounter him, get his name. Have him meet us here at night. If it is true, and he is here to help, then we could definitely use it here on the Hellmouth." Giles preached, and I was livid. "Are you nuts?! I don't want his help! He creeps me out and he looks at me like I'm the love of his life. Which he is so not! I have a vague idea who my mate is." Giles looked like his eyes were gonna pop out his head. "WHAT!!! Your mate?! What in the Lord's name do you mean Buffy?" I rolled my eyes. "Sheez! Chill out Giles Don't have a stroke or something! I've just been having this Slayer dream since I was called. I told Merrick about it and he told me that if a Slayer reaches a certain age, they will look for a mate and that they would mate for life. This hasn't happened very often because Slayers usually don't make it to past their eighteenth birthday. And that is due to the fact the Council doesn't WANT that to happen 'cause they will total control of the Slayer power. So they set up their little test by having the Slayer go up against a crazed vamp without their powers." I told Giles this and he looked like he was gonna puke. I stared at Giles full of triumph and walked out, telling him if I saw the souled vamp with the huge forehead, I'd tell him to meet us here.

Giles just stared at Buffy as she walked out. "Bloody hell... How does she know all of this?! I guess I got a lot reading to do before I inform the Council..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Authors note: I don't own Buffy. Please review.Also thoughts are in _italics. _Thanks again to my beta Chocoholicgirl03.)

Dru hugged Miss Edith tightly, twisting slowly from side to side. "Spike... I am so tired. The stars are running away from me. They are leaving me and so will you. You must take me to the Mouth and Daddy. The Sunshine doesn't want him and he thinks she is for him but she is not. She is effulgent." Spike sighed deeply as Drusilla babbled on, trying to guide her to the bed so she would hopefully get some sleep.

_Do vampires get headaches?_ Spike asked himself. _'Cause I am getting one with all her constant babbling about her Daddy and the Mouth. Whatever I do, it doesn't matter. All she cares about is her precious poofter Daddy! Even after all I have done for her, and to her, for a hundred years. All the love and faithfulness and she'll go out fuck any demon from here to bum fuck Egypt! And where does she get off saying who ever she is talking about Sunshine being effulgent. That's my bloody word! Growling to himself he flopped into a chair. He had bloody brilliant taste in women. First Cecily who had barely acknowledged his existence and then straight on to Dru who was, and probably always would be, hung up on Angel._

Dru hummed softly to herself as she rocked Miss Edith. "My Spike is confused. You are to take me to the Mouth so I can get better and you can kill the Sunshine. She can't have you! And she can't have my Daddy!" Dru shrieked.

Spike sighed deeply, rubbing his temples. "Dru, love, I don't know who you are talking about. But, my pet, you are my one and only. You know I will do anything for you. But if you are talking about the Hellmouth that is out of the question! Bloody Hell Dru! We are _not _going there! That is crazy! Only crazy, suicidal demons and lovesick demons go there!" He tried to reason with her, trying not to lose his temper. The Hellmouth was the last place he wanted to go.

Dru pouted, beginning to whine. "Spike we must go there now. It will help me. Please Spike, my dark knight. Help your princess." She pleaded.

"Bugger! All right we'll go. But it will take time to get things arranged. It will probably take us about a month to get there. But, we will get there. Is there anything you are not telling me about the Hellmouth?" Spike demanded.

Dru shook her head, coming to sit in his lap and nuzzle along her neck. "Of course not my Spike. You are taking me to the Hellmouth so I can get better, and nothing more I promise. The stars will be there and we will dance under the stars. Miss Edith promises me this." Dru murmured with a far away look as she stroked the doll's hair. _Shh Miss Edith. He must not know my precious Daddy is there. We will fix Daddy. He is sick too..._


	4. Chapter 4

Spike watched Dru fuss with Miss Edith, changing the doll from an elaborate Victorian gown into a nightgown that was a confection of lace and ruffles. The bloody doll had more clothes than he did! Well, at least the creepy thing kept Dru occupied, fairly quiet, and out of his hair. He loved her with all of his unbeating heart, but she sure knew how to drive a bloke up the sodding wall! Running a hand though his hair, he sighed deeply. _I know she is up to something. She has to be. The Hell mouth. Why does she need that place? Nobody needs that soddin place! _He snorted to himself. _What Vampire needs to go to bloody sunny California?! I mean come on! I DO know we have to get out of here. We are to close to Prague for my taste. I do need to find a way to cure my dark princess. Oh soddin hell! The only good thing about going to the Hell mouth is the Slayer. My third slayer. That will be worth the trip to bloody sunny California._Spike mused.

"Oh, my Spike is wanting thegolden Sunshine. He will kill the Sunshine and feed me her blood to make his dark princess better. Then we will dance under the stars. Right, Miss Edith." Dru looked at the doll for her answers, but something changed suddenly. Dru began shrieking at the doll. "No!He is my white knight! The Sunshine can't have him! I will scratch her eyes out! She can't have him! She is not effulgent! No tea and cakes for you Miss Edith!!quot; Growling she threw the doll across the room where it hit the wall with a dull thud. Dru sat on the bed, arms crossed and still glaring daggers at the doll.

Spike stared at her in shock. It was so rare that Dru ever lost her temper with that bloody doll. Usually she coddled it and all but worshiped the sodding thing. Frankly, the doll and her supposed whisperings to Dru gave him the creeps. With Dru there was no telling if she was really hearing voices or not. Going over to her, he sat beside her, trying to calm her down. "Now, Dru, pet, that wasn't very nice. You just rest. No one's going t' take me from you. We're going to the Hellmouth soon as I can get us there. I'll kill the Slayer an' you'll drink her blood. You'll be better in no time. Lay down, pet. Try an' get some rest." Stroking her hair slowly he tucked her in like a child.

_What the soddin hell was that about?! Who is golden sunshine?And why does she keep saying that damn word?! _Spike ranted to himself as he paced the room. _Oh bloody hell, I need to go kill something or I am gonna end up killing her AND that soddin doll! _Barking orders at the minions to keep an eye on Dru and not let her out, he stormed out. Even more than killing something, he wanted a fight. There was nothing like a good fight and a good kill followed by a cigarette and some Jack.

Angel woke on the other side of the world out of a dead sleep. He thought he was dreaming of Buffy and how to get her to trust him.He assumed that she would love him. No woman could resist his dark, brooding good a hand through his hair he sighed. Something was wrong, he could feel it. It had to be Dru. She was his beautiful dark childe and guilty pleasure. But why was he thinking about her and not the beautiful golden Slayer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh God, Nyaya, you have GOT to come to Sunnydale!" Buffy pleaded. "I don't trust this Watcher. He's nothing like Merrick. I just know he is gonna call the Council, and you know what they'll do. I gave him the books you sent me, but I just have a bad feeling about all of this! Things here are really giving me the major wiggins!" She paced the room she stood in holding the phone. She barely gave Nyaya a chance to speak. "Not just with Mr. Giles, but there are two kids that know I am the slayer." Buffy thought of all the bad that could bring. "AND, there is a vampire. He says he has a soul and was sent to help me by the Powers That Be." When her new watcher had told her this she almost wanted to laugh. "Have you ever heard of this kind of thing Nyaya?" However she didn't wait for Nyaya to even reply to her question let alone anything Buffy had just said. "Please Nyaya, I wouldn't beg you if I didn't think I needed you here!" Buffy begged her demon friend.

Sighing deeply Nyaya held the phone away from her ear at arm's length and was still able to clearly hear the girl. The female demon sighed, just imagining her slayer friend in the middle of the conversation with the girl's new watcher. "Buffy if you would be quiet for two seconds I was going to tell you I had already made the decision to move there. I have inquired with the owner of a magick shop to sell me the store and everything in it. Something about fearing for his life, whatever that means" Nyaya muttered, fluttering her hand about in the air, waving the idea of the shop owner's crazy beliefs away from her. "I'll be in Sunnydale tomorrow. Meet me at the magick shop and tell Mr. Giles to come with you."

"Wait!" Buffy sputtered, currently too excited that her good friend was soon going to ease her erratic feelings. "I don't even know where this magick shop is."

"Oh, and dear Buffy I advise you to warn Mr. Giles for his sake that he won't be able to lie to me, so  
give him heads up on who I am." Nyaya requested.

The two hung up the phone having an agreement, the Slayer now with a huge grin on her face, compared to before she had called Nyaya. Buffy headed to the library to tell Giles she was going out to patrol. "Hey Giles, are you in here?" She yelled through out the room.

Giles sighed deeply, cleaning his glasses. "Buffy must you yell? This IS a library after all. And yes, as you can see, I am here." The watcher, part time librarian said as he came out of his office. "I've had enough excitement for one night. You should be on patrol now. Really, must you shirk your duties? I will speak to you tomorrow on the tomes you gave me. I have read them and need to discuss them with you."

"What the hell does shirk-ing mean?" Buffy exclaimed raising her eyebrow with her hands on her hips. "You're in America now Mr. Librarian speak English."

Giles simply rolled his eyes at her sometimes naïve behavior. "Never mind that Buffy, and it is you my dear that needs to speak proper English" He came around the library counter. Buffy huffed when she caught some of his mutterings of something along the lines as far as 'stupid teenagers'. "Also, your vampire came here tonight looking for you." Giles commented calmly

"MY vampire?! MY vampire?!" Giles looked at her pensively over the top of his spectacles, wondering why she was screaming all of a sudden. "I SO do not think so!!" She breathed in a couple times, trying to calm herself. "I do need him to meet us at the magick shop tomorrow at four pm. Please be there Giles., it's really important. Nyaya will be there. She's the mage that Merrick introduced me to. She's also a demon, but a good one. She's the demon of knowledge. She's in one of the books I gave you under Nyaya Sutras its Hindu. She's peaceful, so none of that stake first, ask questions later. Please give her a chance."

Giles stood there flabbergasted, surprised she was so knowledge versed. He opened his mouth to interrupt her but she spoke further. "She told me you'll probably call the Council, if you haven't already. Giles, do you know they will come here to kill me and maybe you?" Buffy explained before throwing up her hands in irritation. "Now I have to go find that stupid forehead vampire! I mean really have you not noticed his giant forehead?!" Buffy giggled.

Giles was trying not to laugh at the comment about the vampire. It was impossible not to notice the rather large forehead. "Buffy I will give you a chance and listen to you and your friend tomorrow. And, no…I have not called the Council yet. I will wait until I hear what is said tomorrow. The vampire's name is Angel or Angelus. I researched him. He is not, or was not, the most…obedient vampire. One of the most vicious, and known to be of pure evil." Buffy raised her hands on her hips, not entirely surprised. What vampire had a soul? "Be careful with him. If your instincts are telling you not to trust him, stay with that. He said he will be in one of the cemeteries. He was not straight forward with his information at all."

Buffy nodded, sighing deeply. At least she didn't have to worry about the Council for the moment. "Thanks Giles. See ya tomorrow."

She was in Restfield Cemetery when she felt the signature of the sick vampire, standing off in the greenery behind her. "You DO know I can feel when your there? And the way you're stalking me doesn't make you look good Angel. Or should I say Angelus." She spoke over her shoulder not even turning her head until came out of his hiding place.

Angel looked shocked at the use of his other name, he would have never thought she'd have researched about him. "I'm not him anymore-"

"Because you have a soul now?" The slayer stared at him, with clear disbelief.

"I DO have a soul now. I'm here to protect you, Buffy. We are destined to be together". Angel stated with certainty.

Buffy balked at that thought. "Destined, huh? I so don't think so Forehead Man. But I'll let you help, I mean who in their right mind denies willing help, listen carefully?" She realized she was babbling so she got back to the point. "I'll talk slow so you can keep up. You are to be at the magick shop tomorrow at 4 pm. Before you say you can't cause of the sun, the store has sewer access. Be there. If you are not there, then Giles and I will think twice about you helping in anyway." Buffy stated firmly before she walked away

Angel stood there in shock, staring at her. He didn't know what to make of this Slayer. "That this is not the same girl that I saw outside of the school sucking on the lollipop." Gone was the teenage attitude. In its' place was a no nonsense Slayer who was confident in her abilities. "What was it with the forehead comment? My forehead's not that big!" He muttered to himself, anxiously running a hand over his hair.

Vampires couldn't have a receding hairline, could they? Without the ability to see himself in a mirror, it was of some concern. "I need to convince her that we are destined to be together. She's young. I'll be able to mold her into what is right and proper. I will make her into what a Slayer should be."

The vampire tried to remember the time she had just told him to meet her and her watcher tomorrow. He feared who ever this person was, would probably talk Buffy out of any of the planned destiny for them. "This person she wants me to meet will have to be removed from the picture." Angel spoke to himself. Shaking his head, he sighed, scolding himself. "Liam, Liam, are you channeling Dru now? You really have to stop talking to yourself..."

"Bloody hell I need to get out of this soddin box…"


	6. Chapter 6

"Nyaya do you think Giles is going to join us? I get a good feeling from him. I want to be close to him. I feel like he could be like a father to me. I mean my father isn't much of a father. And my mom needs to know about me being the Slayer. I think Giles can help with that." Buffy said nervously while biting her lip.

Lightly resting a hand on her shoulder Nyaya chuckled softly. "Buffy my light, try to calm yourself and take a breath once in a while. If you feel this way after the meeting and it goes well. We will call your mother arrange a time to talk to her. Giles and I will both go to see her and explain about you being the Slayer." She spoke calmly, confident that things would work out well.

As Buffy and Nyaya were talking, Giles came through the door. Observing the two chatting he felt at peace and started to believe the tomes and Buffy as he overheard her comment about her father. His heart swelled with pride in his Slayer. Clearing his throat to let them know he was there, he smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting? I know I'm early, but I want to inform you both that Willow and Xander thought it would be a good idea that they be involved in this meeting. So they will be here also. I hope that is all right. They really gave me no choice. They just came to me and demanded to know what was going on. I thought since they already knew what was going on, there would be no harm in them joining us."

Smiling warmly, Nyaya extended her hand to him. "My dear Mr.Giles, first of all it is a pleasure to meet you. I believe it's okay with them to be here. I can't see any harm in Buffy having all the help that she can. If they're willing to risk their lives to help her, then there can be no harm in them joining us. Much better that they know what they will be facing than going without knowing anything and getting hurt, or worse." She sighed.

Giles fumbled over his word and blushed in the presence of the very pretty and charming demon. "Yes, yes of course. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Buffy speaks very highly of you. I can see why. You obviously want only to protect her."

Buffy giggled at her blushing Watcher and felt even more sure of him. "No, it's ok that your here early Giles. It will give the three of us time to really talk before the others show up. I don't know Willow and Xander well enough to really trust them. And Angel, I SO don't trust him! I just can't shake this feeling that he thinks he is all that and bag of chips." She snorted. "He needs to get over himself."

Nyaya snickered at Buffy. "Okay Buffy. Let's get down to business. Mr.Giles. As you know from what Buffy has told you, and the books she gave you to read, that Slayers are more than the Councils thinks. Or should I say, they are what the Council thinks and much more. That is why they eliminate the ones that reach a certain age. I can tell you the last Slayer who was killed in a fight that was not controlled by the council was Nikki Wood in 1977. After that it was the Council. If Nikki hadn't been killed by William the Bloody, she would have been killed by the Council in a matter of days. She was oldest living Slayer at the time. The Council can NOT be trusted. I have been working with Buffy since she was called. And Merrick was her first Watcher. I believe we can trust you. I feel sure we can."

Giles couldn't help but blush again. He was getting more and more frustrated with the Council as Nyaya spoke. He felt like a huge git. "Buffy, Nyaya, I would like you to trust me. I will not contact the Council. But I can not just shut them out. They would come here if they feel threatened or suspicious. So I will send in regular reports as I would normally do. Nyaya, do you think you might need a partner in this magick shop? I could lend a hand after school and on weekends. It would give us a good opportunity to discuss how best we can help Buffy."

Nyaya smiled brightly at him. "Giles that would be wonderful! I'd welcome the help around here. Especially from someone who knows about all this stuff. We will use this a meeting place I have wards up on this place so no one can come in here if they intend to harm anyone here. I am going to call the store The Magick Box. Doesn't that sound just wonderful?" She sighed happily.

Buffy smiled at the two. They were kinda cute together. And it was a huge weight off her shoulders now that they were getting along. Not to mention the fact that Giles wasn't going to let some thugs from the Council come kill her. "That sounds cool you guys. Hey Giles, Nyaya has set up the basement as a workout room for me. We can train down there and not worry about getting caught at school. It is so cool down there! She has runes painted on the wall to enhance peace, strength and power." Spotting Angel walk through the door she rolled her eyes. "Oh joy! Here comes the forehead."

"Now Buffy behave Until we know more about him, you should be polite. Willow and Xander are right behind him." Giles stated, keeping a careful watch on the vampire. If Buffy didn't trust him, neither did he. And given his history, Giles couldn't blame her for not trusting him.

Nyaya went right up to trio as they stare up at her in wonderment. Considering she is six feet tall with skin white as a china doll, stark white hair to go with it, and beautiful violet eyes that anyone that look right into your soul.

Willow smiled shyly at her. "It's nice to meet you. We've never met a real live demon before. Or a dead one. I have so many questions for you! And I'm sure Xander does too." She looked over at Xander who was simply staring at Nyaya with his mouth hanging open. "Geez, Xander, stop drooling!" She huffed, poking him in the side with her elbow.

Xander squeaked, babbling something incoherent before giggling and continuing to stare at Nyaya. "Wow... You're hot..."

Nyaya laughed warmly. "It's very nice to meet you Willow. And I'm more than happy to answer any questions that you might have. Thank you for the compliment Xander. There are some sodas and snacks over on the table, help yourselves." She stared coldly at Angel, crossing her arms and keeping between him and Buffy. "Good evening Angelus."

Angel returned Nyaya's cold stare, moving closer in a macho attempt to use his size to intimidate her. An attempt that failed considering the demon was nearly as tall as he was, even without wearing heels. "Nyaya I presume. It is a pleasure to meet you." He greeted her, his tone dripping sarcasm. "I don't understand why you would be with the Slayer. She is to work alone." He brushed past her, hitting her shoulder with his as he went to Buffy. He shook his head. "Buffy really, why are there children here when it should be only you, your Watcher and me? Now, let's get this done with. You have to patrol. I know what's best for you. Whistler has told me that we are destined to be together and I was to guide you in your duties." He spoke softly, reaching to stroke her hair.

Everyone just stared open mouthed at Angel. It was obvious he wasn't quite right in the head. Buffy wrinkled her nose, pulling away from him. "Hey! Hands to yourself mister! Next time there won't be a warning. You'll get to meet Mr. Pointy." Pressing the stake firmly against his chest, she smirked. "Comprende?"

Nyaya moved closer to Buffy, sliding an arm around her protectively and glaring at Angel. Her tone was icy cold and deadly serious. "Who the hell do you think you are, Angel?! Talking to my Slayer like you are better than her! And I would take her advice. She's a bit of a stake first, ask questions later sort of girl." Buffy smirked, flipping Angel off and resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

Giles smiled, the Ripper in him very pleased with the way his Slayer was treating the vampire. He moved closer to Buffy, letting Angel know there was more to him than there appeared. Lightly he placed his hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Calm down and Buffy let me handle this. Angelus you say Whistler told you this?" He asked, his tone disbelieving. Whistler was one of the few demons that he trusted. He'd have to talk to him soon and find out just what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyaya nodded. "Whistler, the balance demon. I do believe I know him. I will summon him here since it has to do with Buffy. He should be here to explain what is going on with this insane idea you have in your giant head that Buffy is your destiny." She snorted, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Angel was getting on her last nerve and she wanted nothing more than to let Buffy stake him.

Giles nodded. "I agree with you Nyaya. I know Whistler as well. He came to me after my days of the Ripper he explained to me that I was going down the wrong path and was getting into some serious dark majick with some not so good people. In truth, Nyaya and Buffy, I was doing chaos majick." He sighed, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "I am not proud of that." Giles stated. "I also agree with Buffy on talking to her mother. While Nyaya is summoning Whistler, you go call your mother. Let's do this all at once." He watched Angel intently, letting the vampire know there was much more to him than there appeared. The Ripper in him simmered just under the surface, ready to come out if the vampire dared lay a hand on Buffy.

Angel shook his head, moving closer to Buffy. "No! I forbid you to call your mother, Buffy. Slayers are to be taken away from their families as soon as they're called. So, I will be in charge of Buffy's training for here on out. Giles, I don't think anyone with your history should have a Slayer." He stated with an arrogant smirk as he tried to slide his arm around Buffy.

Buffy elbowed him in the ribs, shoving him across the room. "Oh hold on damn minute here! Who the HELL do you think you are, vampire, to think you have any say in what goes on with my life?! And hello, pot kettle black look it up!! Your past is even worse than Giles'! I mean nailing puppies to doors for Valentine's Day is WAY worse than him dabbling in a little chaos magick when he was young and stupid, no offense Giles. And what you did to your childe alone is bad enough! What? Are you gonna make me go cookoo for cocoa puffs and turn me too?!" Buffy yelled in his face, her hand gripping his collar tightly.

"Buffy that was before my soul! I'm not the same person anymore." He tried to soothe the irate Slayer who had him pinned to a wall, several inches off the floor. "You are young and have so much to learn. And who better to teach you how to fight and win against vampires and demons than someone who understands them because he was one." Angel exclaimed.

Buffy rolled her eyes, snorting. "Puh-lease! Don't EVEN go there! Giles has been up close and personal on the demon studying for like practically forever, again, no offense Giles, and in case you didn't get the memo, Nyaya IS a demon and knows everything there is to know about demons. So, don't even TRY and feed me that line of BS and think I'm going to actually listen to you!!"

As all this was going on Nyaya took it upon herself to call Joyce Summers and summon Whistler. Something in the air told her that not only would they be very powerful allies not only against Angel, but other challenges the young Slayer would soon be facing.

Willow and Xander watched from a semi safe distance, munching on chips and cookies while quietly cheering Buffy on. Willow shook her head. "Note to self, Buffy can be scary..." Xander nodded slowly. "Yeah. Scary and hot at the same time. What a woman..." Willow rolled her eyes, sighing. "Xander, shut up. This is serious." He nodded slowly. "Seriously hot." Smacking him in the back of the head, Willow took the last cookie from him. "Shut up Xander."

Xander rubbed his arm, frowning at Willow. "God Will don't hit so hard. I mean what?! She's hot! I'm only human. And you took the last cookie too." Xander complained.

Smiling slightly and placing a hand on Xander's shoulder, Nyaya smiled. "Alexander, yes, we see that you have a crush on Buffy. But you see you must end that crush. She is destined for another. Also, a human male will not be enough. She is not completely human. She is the Slayer." She explained. "And, since the two of you are also involved, and obviously destined to play a part in all of this, I highly doubt that a normal run of the mill human will be right for either of you. You might want to keep that in mind." Nyaya spoke with a mysterious smile.

"That's right! It's about time you admit that Buffy and I destined to be together!" Angel bragged, trying to put his arm around Buffy.

Buffy looked as though she was gonna puke coat hangers as she side stepped Angel's attempt to touch her. "Ugh! As if! You big foreheaded moron. She is talking about my dream vampire and you are sooo not him!" Buffy exclaimed, glaring daggers at Angel.

"What is this about Buffy? You mention that very briefly before, when we first met." Giles asked.

"I believe I can explain it more if you like chickey." Whistler commented with a smile from his spot near the entrance to the back room of the shop. Everyone stood still as the balance demon spoke. No one had heard him come in over the argueing. "But I believe Buffy's mother was also asked to be here and I don't have the time to repeat it. So we will wait..." He smiled with a shrug.

Joyce hurried into the shop, slightly out of breath and looking more than a little upset. "I would like to know what in the hell is going on here?! Buffy, why was I called here to this cult shop?! What are you doing here in the first place?! If this about what happen in L.A., you and I are going to have a LOT more to worry about than being the new kid in town." Joyce raged.

"Please Ms.Summers, calm down." Nyaya stated to Joyce as she stared into her eyes to send calming thoughts. "I promised you on the phone that everything is okay and that Buffy was telling you the truth to you in L.A. You moving here was destined and the reasons were about her, not your gallery. Things just have a way of working out." She smiled with a shrug.

Sighing deeply, Joyce slowly sat down, keeping a close eye on Angel. There was something about the way he looked at Buffy that she didn't like one bit. If that hulking brute ever dared hurt her baby girl then he would have more to handle than he'd ever dreamed of.

Whistler smiled slightly, moving into the center of the room. "Well now, since everyone's here and has stopped arguing, let me get started by introducing myself." He smiled charmingly at Joyce, holding out his hand before sitting near her. "I'm Whistler. I happen to be a balance demon. I do what I can to keep good and evil on a level playing field. My main job right now is to make sure that your daughter stays safe so she can keep evil in check. Evil of the sort you normally only see in monster movies. Demons, vampires, zombies, ghosts, you name it." He shrugged.

Joyce frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I don't quite see what all of that has to do with my daughter..."

Whistler smiled slightly. "Ms. Summers, your daughter is only the most recent in a long line of girls called Slayers. It is their duty to keep the world safe from evil. Your daughter was chosen for her rather unique combination of physical talents and personality."

Joyce nodded slowly, looking a little stunned. "Oh... I see... Please, call me Joyce. And the rest of you..." She looked over at Giles. "Somehow I feel there is more to you than there seems, and to you miss." She murmured looking at Nyaya.

Buffy knelt beside Joyce's chair. "Ok, first, Mom, I didn't ask for this. It just happened. And now, I can't exactly say thanks but no thanks, innocent people can die because I can't handle this. Giles is my Watcher. He helps me train to fight demons and knows everything there is to know about them. And that's Nyaya. She's a demon too. A really, really, REALLY old one. She's just here as a friend to help me out with all of this. Please, Mom, I am NOT crazy or in a cult or anything. This is real. Please, you HAVE to believe me!"

Taking Buffy's hands in hers, Joyce managed a weak smiled as she smoothed Buffy's hair. "Oh, sweetie, no kid could look as miserable as you do right now and be lying. Call it a mother's intuition." Looking up at Angel who was brooding in the shadows she frowned. "And just who are you?"

Feed the muse please review...


	8. Chapter 8

Angel pushed his way through the group, moving close to Joyce. Giving her what he thought was his most charming smile, he talked to her like a child. "Ms. Summers I am your daughters destiny. I am Angel. The vampire with a soul and the champion of the people." He said with arrogance oozing out of every pore.

"Oh my God! Can we say broken record?! Mom, he is so NOT my destiny!" Buffy exclaimed, shoving Angel away from her mother and standing in front of her protectively.

Whistler sighed, coming to stand between Buffy and Angel who were glaring at each other. "Excuse me, if you would let me, I can explain everything to all of you and can we do it with no interruptions. I am running out of time and the Powers want this explained so you all can get down to work cause each of you are here for a reason." He looked at the group, smiling warmly at Joyce. "Even you Ms. Summers." Laying a hand on Buffy's shoulder he smiled proudly. "Now, Buffy, as you know, is the Slayer. Buffy, Giles, you two can explain the details of all that later. I only have time to give the Cliff Notes version. Buffy here is destined to be with a vampire. She has been dreaming of him since she was called. She'll know him when she meets him. He'll know something, but not what. Free will is very important to the Powers, so he may be your equal in strength and fighting skills. But, to be together is up to you both."

Giving Angel a stern look he shook his head. "Angel I never said you and Buffy are destined to be together. I said you are to help her, and she will help you find your path. Buffy is the Slayer the Council has feared. They must never know what she really is. She is the Guardian Slayer. I have here a tome that will explain everything as things go on and she will evolve. Each one of you will play a part in her destiny as well as your own."

"No! That is a lie she is mine! She is my reward! You told me that she is my redemption!" Angel screamed in Whistler's face as he grabbed him by the collar.

Sighing deeply, Whistler calmly pried Angel's hands off him. "Angel, enough man! You haven't listened to a word I said. The Powers That Be told you that helping her will help you find your own path. If you can't work with her and keep this up, the Powers have instructed me to tell you that you will be removed and put somewhere else." Whistler told him.

Smirking, Joyce glared at Angel. She strongly disliked him already. As hard as she tried not to hate anyone, she was very close to hating Angel. "Oh I have a better way of removing him. If the stories are true a stake through the heart will do the job. Am I right Buffy? Isn't that one of the ways to kill a vampire?" She asked, looking at Buffy before glaring at Angel again. "I don't trust him and I just got here. There is just something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

Angel sighed, his voice taking on the tone of a whining child being denied a new toy. "Ms. Summers I have a soul. I'm good. You can trust me. Whistler, I'll behave and work with Buffy and help her. If I may ask how am I supposed to help her?" He asked just so everyone would be listening to Whistler and he could have a moment to think. Quickly his thoughts wandered to where they should not have gone. _Buffy will be mine. She IS mine. I know what is good for her. And I'll work with these people and when they see that I am better for her, they'll help me make Buffy see we belong together." _Nodding to himself like he was listening intently to Whistler, Angel continued to think of ways to make Buffy his.

As Angel was wandering in thought, Nyaya was staring at him. She couldn't read his thoughts, but from the slight smile on his face, she knew they weren't good. Joyce didn't trust him and neither did she. Yes, she was going to be keeping a very close watch on Angel.

Whistler continued to try and explain things to Angel who was clearly not listening. "Angel is to train beside Buffy and the others to help all of you get used to working with a vampire. Nyaya will work with all of you too. She's a demon and will help teach you that there are other demons out there that work with the Powers. That way you guys won't stake first and ask question later. Any other questions and such will be answered in the tomes and you can understand more. I have to blow this pop stand. Pleasure meeting you Buffy, Ms. Summers. Nyaya, you know how to get in touch with me if you need anything." Whistler said as he vanished.

"Well, that really explained everything. Not!" Xander muttered, earning a glare from Willow.

Joyce nodded slowly. "Yes, I have to agree with the young man here. I would like to know more about what my daughter is destined to do. But first, I would like to know everyone's names. Buffy you mention Mr. Giles and the demon Nyaya. So Buffy, please introduce me to everyone. Then maybe Mr. Giles and Nyaya will get to reading the book that smelly man gave us." She smiled slightly at Buffy, more than a bit overwhelmed by everything. May I read anything else that you have that might explain all of this to me a little more, Mr. Giles. I see many of your books are very old. Don't worry I will be careful with them. I work at the gallery here in town and I have a degree in art history. So, hopefully I can help with any research that may be needed in artifacts and such." Joyce explained.

Giving Joyce a warm smile, Giles took her hand to help her up. "Please, Ms. Summers, call me Rupert. Yes, of course you may read anything that will help your daughter. I would love your help in research and anything else that may be needed. Together we can be great team in training your daughter."

Blinking back tears, Buffy hugged Joyce tightly. "Oh Mom! This is great! This is what I always wanted! I hated lying to you and hiding everything from you. Okay, as you know this Giles my Watcher. Nyaya I met in L.A. through my old watcher Merrick. He was killed by a vampire. And then I killed the vampire that killed him. Nyaya is a peaceful demon. Like Whistler said, she's one of the good demons that are out there helping people. She moved here and runs this shop here with Giles."

Nyaya smiled warmly, extending a hand to Joyce. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Summers. I will be staying here until Buffy's equal has joined the group." She explained.

Buffy turned to Nyaya, frowning slightly. "What?! Nyaya you didn't tell me that!! I thought you were here for good. Why the change?" She asked softly. "Was it something I did?"

Shaking her head, Nyaya hugged Buffy. "My dear Buffy I never told you I was staying for any amount of time. When Whistler came, I got the message from the Powers that I am to stay until your equal comes to our side. After that, I may need to go help someone else." She explained.

"So when him and I..." Buffy glanced at Joyce, swallowing hard. It was so weird talking about any sort of sex type stuff, destiny or not around your mother. "Well, you know... you're leaving?" She asked.

Laughing softly at Buffy's red cheeks, Nyaya shook her head. "No, Sunshine. When he joins the side of light and not when you mate it will be my time to move on and help others out there that need me." She explained.

Nodding slowly, Buffy sighed. "Oh... okay. But you will still keep in touch, right?" She asked Nyaya with a smile.

"Of course my dear child, of course. We will email and call. And that goes for all of you. If you need my help on anything, I will be available for all of you at any time." Nyaya explained to the group.

Buffy leaned into Joyce. "Okay, on with the introductions. This is Willow. I met at school she found out what I am the other night at the Bronze. The guy next to her is Xander, he goes to school with us. They saw me stake a vamp and decided to help out. And the vampire with the giant forehead brooding over there is Angel. You heard Whistler mention his role in all of this."

"And the vampire who is equal? Where is he at? Oh, and Rupert, Nyaya please call me Joyce." Buffy's mother said with a smile at the group. "It's very nice to meet all of you. Thank you for being so willing to help Buffy."

Buffy sighed deeply, shrugging. "Honestly I don't know who he is. I've been dreaming about him from the moment I was called. I can't see his face. It's more a shadow or silhouette. But, I can tell he's a little taller than me and wears a black trench coat looking thing. That's all I really know."


	9. Chapter 9

Sighting deeply, Giles shook his head as he cleaned his glasses. "Well, now that everything seems to be settled, Buffy will you please patrol the graveyards tonight. If you feel the need to bring someone along, do so. We need to get you patrolling on a regular basis so the demons know things are changing and they will not be allowed to run amuck."

"I agree with Rupert, Buffy. I think between Mr. Giles and Nyaya and myself we can get the research information on you being this guardian Slayer. I also want to see if it says anything about this mysterious vampire that my baby girl is going to be mated too." Joyce said as she hugged her daughter tightly. "Promise me you'll be careful out there."

Buffy smiled softly. "I'll be ok Mom. Not like this is the first time I've done this. Besides, I've got this neat thing that lets me know when there's something nasty around. Spidey sense. Like Spider Man."

Joyce smiled, laughing as she watched Buffy head out. "Still, be careful!"

As she walked down the street, Buffy was busy doing a mental inventory of the weapons she had on her. She was so wrapped up in making sure she had her favorite stake, a squirt gun of holy water, a cross, and a couple of amulets that would protect her from demons, that she barely noticed brushing past a man with bleached hair and a long, black leather coat.

Murmuring a faint apology, she moved on toward the nearest cemetery. Her Slayer sense registered something about him, but not really enough for her to go after him. Likely he was just some human looking demon out minding his own business.

Reaching out to steady the pretty blond who'd bumped into him, Spike murmured an apology in return. There was something different about that girl. He wasn't sure what, but there was definitely something. Something a bit like the other Slayers he'd fought, but not quite.

He'd been having a hell of a night. Dru had been rambling non stop and he'd run out of cigarettes and whiskey. Those were the only things that kept him sane these days. Espeically when Dru went off on one of her tangents about golden knights, girls playing games that only boys should play, secrets, pixies, and little fish swimming around his head. Sometimes enough was just enough. He loved her, in a way, and always would, but tonight he just needed some space. He'd fed earlier so now, he could just find a quiet spot to sit where he could drink and smoke in peace.

Angel was not at all pleased that Buffy hadn't immediately asked him to come along on patrol. He caught her arm as she was trying to leave the shop. "Buffy don' you think I should go with you? For protection." Angel asked sweetly.

Buffy was cringed on the inside and rolled her eyes at him, but Angel was to dimwitted to notice it. But she did agree thinking maybe somehow he would get it through his giant forehead that she didn't like him. And there was no way in hell that she was going to be alone with him. She sighed deeply. "Sure Angel you can come along. Hey! Willow, Xander come on! If you guys come with, then after we can go to the Bronze!"

"But.. Buffy I thought It would just be you and me..." Angel asked with a whine.

Buffy sighed deeply, rubbing her forehead. This idiot made her head hurt more than sitting through math class did. "No, Angel you heard Whistler. You are to help Willow and Xander so they can get use to working with a vampire. If you have a problem with that, then maybe you can stay with my Mom and do research. I'm going patrolling."

"Fine. Whatever, lets just go." Angel sulked, walking out of the Magic Box. He felt something familiar when the guy bumped into Buffy, but he was too busy brooding to notice who it was. He'd been feeling a tug in his family line. One that was definitely Dru. At least if she was in town, he could find her and get laid. Buffy was hot, but sometimes a guy just had to take what he could get. And Dru was incredible in bed. She always had been.

Patrolling went as smoothly as it could with a brooding asshole and the two leeches. Buffy sighed deeply. She liked Willow and Xander all right but they seemed too clingy. Not to mention that Xander kept looking at her funny. She didn't think he or Angel had gotten the message she had NO interest in them. Willow kept on babbling about the best places to patrol based on what she'd read up on about vampires and demons and the places they liked to hang out. It felt like she wanted to be the one in charge. She really needed to tell Nyaya and Giles about everything. Maybe they'd have some tips on dealing with the three of them. Forcing a smile she tucked her stake in her jeans "Hey, guys, I think that's enough patrolling for the night. We've been out here for what seems like forever and I really want to go to the Bronze and check it out."

"Buffy you can't dismiss your duties by going dancing."Angel scolded.

"Yeah, well, guess what Angel, I am going there to do more than dance. Don't you think vampires go to places like that. I mean hello there are people there." Buffy explained, rolling her eyes. God, he could be so dense.

Sighing deeply, Angel nodded before putting his hand on her back. "Fine then lets go."

Moving away from him, Buffy shook her head. "No, Angel that is all right. I mean I don't need you to go. I think I and Willow and Xander can take care of it. Really."

"Well I think I should still go and see what this is all about. Not to mention that you are doing your duties and not just partying." Angel stated as he walked off towards the Bronze.

"Buffy, he is bit over whelming, don't you think. "Willow asked. "And you seem kinds preoccupied too."

Buffy waved her hand. "Pffft. I don't care what forehead man is about. I've been feeling a bit off since I bumped into that guy. He seemed familiar but I don't think I ever met him before. Probably just a glitch in the Slayer senses. It happens sometimes. Come on, let's go have some fun." She smiled at Willow, linking arms with her. The girl might be a bit of a brainiac control freak, but she seemed to have a good heart. She was just a little over eager to help. And all things considered, Buffy welcomed having some help.

"What guy Buffy? I mean he was just some random guy walking by and you weren't paying attention. No big deal, no reason to even keep thinking about him." Xander smiled at her, trying to put his arm around her. "So you gonna save me a dance?" He asked, giving her his best pleading puppy dog look.

Buffy laughed, pulling away. What was it with guys who didn't get the message? "We'll just have to see Xander."


	10. Chapter 10

Dru stormed about her room, the gauzy curtains that hung around the bed torn into shred and every pillow had been ripped open, blanketing the room in feathers and stuffing. Jagged remains of the majority of her porcelain doll collection littered the floor. The two minions who had gone in to see what all the noise was about, hadn't come back out again. Their screams had been enough to discourage anyone else from risking Dru's deadly wrath.

Throwing another doll against the wall, she watched it smash. "No! No! No! He was supposed to stay away from the sunshine!! He is MINE! My dark prince and daddy are blinded by the sunshine. They are MINE! She can't have them Miss Edith!! I will scratch her eyes out, I will make her ugly to them!" Whirling around to face the doll who sat on the bed amid the rubble, she glared at it with a pout, her tone going from raging to whining in an instant. "Miss Edith you promised Daddy to me! He's blinded by the sunshine and hasn't been thinking of his princess at all! Make him stop paying attention to her! Make him come back to me!" Stomping her foot, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do it now!!"

Spike still couldn't shake the odd feeling he'd had since bumping into the blond girl. "What the hell is wrong with me? She was just some random girl I bumped into. But what is that feeling I got from her?" He sighed, shaking his head. "I need a good kill. I need to find this slayer." Pausing he looked around, watching a group of teenagers as they headed down the street laughing. "Now if I was a slayer where would I be?" He had a feeling that Dru was wreaking havoc on the lair and that was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. One more word about her precious Daddy and he'd be tempted to stake her himself.

"Master Spike! Master Spike! Hold up please it is about Miss Drusilla." The minion bellowed.

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why he was so irritated of his cheating dark princess. He'd always been completely devoted to her no matter how badly she treated him and how many times she cheated on him. He was always loyal to her. But now... now everything seemed different and he was getting tired of always coming up short compared to Angel. Sighing he turned, half growling at one of his most loyal and oldest minions. "What did she do now Dalton?"

Dalton caught up to Spike, looking very upset. He didn't want to get blamed for this whole mess. "She has killed two minions and has destroyed her dolls except Miss Edith. Your room is in shreds, she is screaming 'No she can't have my dark knight and my daddy. You said I could have my daddy back.' What do you want us to do, sir?"

Spike threw his hands up, frustrated with the situation. "What the bloody hell is she on about?! Her Daddy? What the hell! This is why she wanted to come to the Hellmouth! Her precious Daddy is here! Bloody Hell! Give her a goblet of blood with a sedative in it. I'll be there later. Let someone else bring it to her, Dalton, not you.I don't want her killing you. Also, send another minion here to me. I want to find the Slayer. I'm guessing she'll be at the club I heard a bunch of kids talking about, The Bronze."

As Angel was walking toward the Bronze he notice that Buffy was walking with her new friends and not walking with him. He'd noticed she'd been preoccupied since the punk kid with bleached hair had bumped into her. He got a strange feeling off of him, but couldn't pin point it. He was preoccupied with thinking of ways to make Buffy look at him differently. For some reason all of his usual tactics for getting the attention of a woman he was interested in hadn't worked on her. No woman had EVER been able to refuse his sad, lost, cold, hurt puppy dog eyes. Or as his worthless, good for nothing upstart grandchilde of his called it, the Anne Rice routine. He sighed deeply, shaking his head. The look never failed to have Drusilla panting after him when he used that look. Every time he used it she completely ignored Spike. He would have had her stake him if he wasn't of some use. After all, Spike was willing to take care of Dru when she had one of her crazy spells. They just drove him nuts and made him want to kill her. Angel shook his head, no the idiot boy was good at taking care of Dru when he felt like taking off and hooking up with Darla again or one of the other lovely ladies he spent time with when Dru was too much for him to take.

Spike went to the bar to get a drink and wait for the minion that he asked Dalton to send. He should have suggested the one that was eyeing his spot as Master of Sunnydale since Spike had gotten rid of the annoying one. That one was no big problem All the ritual crap and the way Dru was dancing around him like he was some big deal. He was a little kid that had been turned, nothing more. Spike sighed deeply, shaking his head. Come on the kid never even really killed anyone. All he'd done was pick the little tart up, put him in the cage, raise it to the windows and poof no more little annoying one. He didn't even fight, just scream like a little baby.

The minion he'd sent for came up to him. "Hey, Spike, Dalton said for me to come to you. That you needed me. I guess you need me to help you go after the Slayer." Lucius smiled, eager to have the status of having helped kill a Slayer attached to his reputation.

"First of all, no, I don't need you to help me with the Slayer. I've killed two before. What I need you to do is go out to the alley and get something to eat. That's all I need from you." Spike growled. "And you will address me as Master. Do you understand me boy?"

"Yes, Master Spike." Lucius murmured as he left to go out to the alley taking a girl with him.

Rolling his eyes at the incompetence of minions these days, he sighed. "Hey!! I need a phone to call the cops! Someone is out in the alley attacking some girl." Spike bellowed out, hoping one of the girls in the club would be the Slayer.

Buffy had no idea that the guy who was talking about the girl being attacked was the same one that she bumped into earlier. She was to busy running out into the alley to rescue the girl to even give it a second thought.

Not even out of breath as she skidded into the alley, she looked around for a second, letting her eyes adjust to the dark as she took out her favorite stake. It had been a gift from Merrick and she'd gone so far to name it Mr. Pointy simply to annoy her Watcher. Approaching the pair she shook her head. "Geez, all these years, you think you guys would come up with a new way of doing stuff. I mean how original is it to get some half drunk cheerleader to follow you out here? Just dumb if you ask me." She smirked. As the vampire turned its attention to her, she nodded to the girl. "Get back inside." When the girl didn't move, Buffy rolled here eyes, making a shooing motion with her hand. "Go on now, go back in, shoo!"

Lucius growled, attempting to tackle Buffy who side stepped him easily and slammed an elbow into his ribs. "I was trying to enjoy a night of just hanging out with my friends and you have to come along and screw it all up!!" The guy really wasn't much of a fighter and Buffy took out her frustrations of dealing with Angel on him.

Spike watched from the top of a fire escape, admiring the Slayer's form. She was a pretty good little fighter. He couldn't get a good look at her face from this angle, but what he could see of her, was very nice to look at. She had the build of someone who'd been a dancer or something before she'd been called. Something about her seemed familiar, sort of the same as the girl he'd bumped into before. Shaking his head to clear it, he concentrated on the fight below. She really was different, this one, she was deliberately toying with Lucius and using his every weakness against him. This Slayer would be a real pleasure to kill, he'd even thank her for staking Lucius and saving him the trouble of doing it before he killed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Buffy staked Lucius without any trouble. Brushing some of his dust off her pants she wrinkled her nose. "Ewww... That's just gross." Sighing she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Well, that wasn't even worth breaking a sweat! I mean come on, is there any worth while vamps out there that can fight?!" She was still in the middle of her little rant when a round of applause coming from the shadows startled her.

Peering into the darkness she could see a shape moving in the shadows. She caught a glint of bleach blond hair in the moonlight that slipped through the crowds. Ugh. Bleached hair was just SO 1982! But what was under the bleached hair made her heart skip a beat. Deep blue eyes, cheekbones to die for, and a slender but obviously built body poured into tight black jeans that left next to nothing to the imagination and wrapped in an ankle length black leather duster that flowed to his ankles. It took every bit of her willpower she had not to start drooling. And not to mention the small V shaped scar in one eyebrow. That small imperfection was the finishing touch to the bad boy image and made him look all the more perfect. In short. He was HOT.

Spike smirked, keeping to the shadows. He didn't have a clear view of the Slayer, but enough to confirm she was a lean, beautiful blond with curves in all the right places. It was almost a shame he was going to kill her. She was very attractive. Not his usual type, considering she seemed at least fairly sane, but he would have had to be blind not to notice what a nice little body she had in a snug fitting low cut shirt and snug pants.

He crossed his arms, studying her with his head cocked. "Nice kill pet. But then again he was a waste of space. You saved me the trouble of doing it myself. I mean he was as easy as killing the Anointed one." Spike said not noticing that the attractive Slayer was the same girl he'd bumped into earlier in the evening.

"Huh! What?" Buffy stammered, lost in her analysis of how yummy he was.

Spike snorted, rolling his eyes. "Real eloquent luv. Do I need to repeat myself? Or are you a true blond?" He smirked.

"What?! No! I meant..." Buffy had been thinking of some very yummy naughty things she wouldn't mind the blond hottie to do to her and hadn't really heard him. He was getting to her it was not of the good! Just as she was about to say something, Xander came out into the alley hoping to help her.

"Buffy, do you need my help with this loser of a vamp?" Xander asked with a snicker. "I mean, who bleaches their hair anymore!"

Buffy came back to herself with a shake of the head. "NO! Xander, I can handle this. Just get back inside. And make sure no one else come out, OK." She kept her eyes on the blond vampire, waving Xander back inside the club.

"Yeah whelp, do as th' Slayer tells you. Toddle off like a good little human before I feel peckish again." Spike said with a growl to discourage the boy from lingering around. The boy seemed to think he had some sort of claim on her and he didn't like it one bit. She was his.

What the bloody sodding blasted hell?! Where did THAT come from?! Spike shook his head with a faint growl. He had no claim on her. She was just his to kill, nothing more. It wasn't like she was his to have. After all, he had Dru. And he loved her, didn't he? What the hell was going on?! She was just a girl, just another Slayer. Nothing more. He'd killed two Slayers already. And that was two more than the stupid pouffy ponce Angel ever would! Spike snorted to himself, hoping Angel would keep his paws off Dru.

Buffy stood with her hands on her hips, staring at the blond vampire like he was nuts. All of sudden he wasn't paying attention to her. How did that happen? First, he was all grrr... kill and being sexy. Now, he talking to himself. Sighing, Buffy shook her head. Why did she always get the crazy ones? "Hey, Blondie! Has the bleach fried your brain or something? 'Cause you're talking to your self. What was all that about you kill the annoying one. What's an Annoying One? That one's never come up in all the long, boring lectures I've gotten from my Watcher. And are we gonna fight or not? Got say I'm bored just standing here watching you talk to yourself. I already had one quick dusting tonight. And you look like your gonna be real easy and quick." She smirked, watching him.

Spike looked astounded by the girl's quick wit. So, there was more to her than the blond hair and typical teen clothing let on. He had to admire her for it, but at the same time it pissed him off. Recovering as best he could, he shrugged slightly as he fished in the pocket of his duster for a cigarette and his lighter. Taking a few drags off the cigarette, the nicotine calmed his nerves a bit. "You got lucky tonight pet. I was just here to watch you. Know thy enemy and all that rot. You'll be seein' me around. I can promise you that." Flicking his cigarette to land at her feet, he turned and melted into the shadows.

Squeaking as the cigarette landed near her brand new, and very expensive boots. "Hey! Watch it! These are brand new boots!" Stomping out the cigarette, she glared in the direction of the retreating vampire. "Jerk! You owe me new boots! The suede is totally ruined now because of your stupid cigarette!" The only response she got was silence and a single raised finger. "Jerk!" She called again, watching him go. How dare he flip her off. Didn't he know how rude that was?! Sighing she shook her head, turning back toward the club. He might be a rude pig, have totally outdated hair, and no fashion sense, because really, who wore that much black anymore, the goth thing was SO overrated, but he was also a total hottie. There was just something about those blazing blue eyes, the high cheekbones, and the accent, ohhhh yeah, that accent, that made Buffy the Vampire Slayer more than a little weak in the knees.

From a safe distance, Spike sighed deeply as he smoked another cigarette and ran a hand through his hair. Why hadn't he just gone for the kill? What was it about the girl that had made him hesitate. Ok, so she was pretty. Very pretty in fact. Smiling to himself he couldn't help but think of her flashing green eyes, and mane of golden blond hair. Not to mention she had a great little body with long, gorgeous legs. With a growl he shook his head. No, he couldn't start thinking like that. She was just another Slayer. Another kill. Nothing more. And besides, he should be thinking about his beautiful dark princess and not some petite little blond with a smart mouth. A very pretty smart mouth that looked perfect for... Shuddering, he sighed. Ok, time to stop fantasizing about doing things to the Slayer that didn't involve killing her. He needed a drink. Bad. Thankfully there was a half decent demon bar not too far away where he could have a few dozen shots of whiskey with blood chasers until he forgot all about the lovely little Slayer.


	12. Chapter 12

Spike walked into Willy?s bar, tossing a demon off a stool and taking the seat himself. He needed a drink and bad. He could not get the Slayer out of his head. And and to be that possessive of her, well that got to him more than he wanted to admit. Catching Willy's attention with a wave of his hand, he placed his order. "Hey give me bottle of Jack and shot of blood, O Neg if you've got it. Don?t give me the cheap half watered down stuff you give everyone else. And tell me what you know of the Slayer." Spike demanded of the weaselly little bartender.

Willy was shaking in his shoes. Spike's reputation in town preceded his entrance to the bar. He didn't know what was worse Spike or the Slayer. Swallowing hard he set the shot glass of blood and the bottle of whiskey in front of Spike. "I don't know much about her. Except she has come in here a few times to ask questions." He sighed deeply. " Well she doesn't really ask them as much as she hits me until I tell her stuff she wants to know. And that vampire, Angel, is with her. And I can tell you she can't stand him! He's always trying to touch her and protect her. He makes her even more mad at him when he tries to tell her what to do. She keeps telling him to shut up and back off before she loses her temper and stakes him." Willy told Spike, hoping he was helpful enough to save his own hide.

Spike growled deeply, eyes flashing yellow. "WHAT!! That pouffy ponce Angelus is here on the Hellmouth!! Why the hell is he hangin with the Slayer?!" Spike mumbled half to himself as he slammed his shot glass onto the bar.

Willy flinched, backing up a few steps. If Spike decided to come over the bar at him, at least he'd have enough space to make a run for the back exit. "H-he's working with the Slayer. Word is that he has a soul now. Did you not know that? I thought everybody knew." Willy explained to Spike. "Story I've heard is he attacked some gypsy girl. She didn't go willingly and fought him as much as she could but end the end he killed and torture her and left her for the clan to find her. The clan cursed him with a soul so he'd remember every person he'd ever killed and feel guilty for it."

Spike nodded slightly. Well, that made some of the things Dru was ranting about make more sense he mumbled as he walked out of the bar with the bottle of Jack in his grasp. She bloody well knew Angel was here. That was why she was in such a hurry to get to this God for saken town. Heading back to the warehouse he'd chosen as their lair, he growled under his breath. Damn Angel. Always sticking his nose into what wasn't his. First Dru, now that Slayer too. Was Angel so bloody insecure that to prove to himself he was a man was to steal the girl Spike was with? Wasn't it enough that he always had to play second fiddle to Angel in Dru's eyes?! Growling deeply he kicked over a trash can. Maybe, just maybe if the Slayer hated Angel as much as he did, he could get rid of two problems at once and have the two of them kill each other. Now that plan had some promise. Give the Slayer a good reason to think Angel was up to his old tricks and she'd have no problem taking him out. And if she died in the fight, well, that would just be one less problem. It would be a shame though. For a Slayer, she was a sexy little thing. He'd had enough booze, blood, and cigarettes to not over think his feelings for the Slayer.

"What in the hell is going on around here?! Giles?!" Buffy called as she stormed into the Magick Box.

"Buffy, language. I am sure your mother would not approve of you speaking like that." Giles informed his slayer with an amused smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Giles but the weirdness factor of this just went up a couple dozen notches!" Looking around, Buffy stopped talking and looked around to see who was there. "Oh good they're not here. Where are Nyaya and Mom?"

"Your mother went home to read and sleep. You are to head there as soon as you report to me. Nyaya is in the back. Do you need her also?" Giles asked sensing there was more than there appeared to be in her rant.

Buffy sighed deeply, nodding. "Yeah, I do. Maybe two heads are better than one on this pickle I'm in."

Nyaya came from the back room, taking a long look at Buffy. There was definitely something troubling the girl. "Buffy, child, you seem to be agitated. Why don't you tell us what's going on."

Buffy threw her hands up in the air before flopping into a chair. "I so am! I have a lot of things going on right now and I am only one person! First of all I do NOT like Angel does he really need to live? Cause gotta say, he doesn't listen that well or at all. I tell him not to touch me and what does he do?! Start trying to put his arm around me and hold my hand and stuff!" She wrinkled her nose. "I mean how hard is it to understand three little words? Don't. Touch. Me. And then there's Willow and Xander. I like them okay for the most part, but they are a bit demanding. And they don't listen that well either. Xander is almost as worse than Angel. Willow is a little bit of a control freak in a totally geek sort of way. She telling me where to patrol and how much time I should spend in one graveyard based on how many people were buried there and the likely number of places a vampire could hide. Not that it's not a good idea, but I don't have time to process that on patrol! Now I have this other vamp who wants to kill me. Yeah, I know big surprise on that one." She sighed deeply, rubbing her aching neck. "But this one feels different..." She looked down at the table, scrubbing off an imaginary bit of dirt with her finger. She SO did not want to tell Giles about this, but he was her Watcher and maybe he'd know what was going on and fix it. "And... ummm...heturnnedmeon." Buffy babbled in one breath, barely loud enough to be heard to her watcher and mage.

Taking off his glasses and beginning to polish them, Giles cleared his throat. "Buffy, what was that last part you said?" He'd heard her, but he really hoped she hadn't heard her right. None of his training had prepared him for most of what dealing with Buffy entailed.

Nyaya lightly patted Giles on the shoulder, trying not to smile. It would only upset Buffy more. Sitting across from her at the table she kept her voice calm. "It's all right Buffy. Why don't you just tell us what happened. You can leave out some of the details if you want."

Buffy sighed deeply, glancing up at Giles. "Okay... which part do want repeated? The part about Angel, Xander and Willow?' 'Cause gotta say, I can go on forever about that and not leave anything out." Looking back down, she leaned back into the chair. "Or about the vampire that wants to kill me and all I want to do is grab him and kiss him?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

Giles grabbed his glass off his face again and started to polish them vigorously. As fond of he was of Buffy, this was quickly becoming more than he was equipped to handle at the moment. He knew he should report all of this to the Council, but they would likely just overreact and place Buffy in danger. She might not be the Slayer they wanted, one that would be easily controlled, but that fact would likely keep her alive longer than most.

Nyaya smiled at Buffy, ahhh to be that young again. "It's all right Buffy, we'll figure this out. You say that you found this vampire attractive?" She asked gently. The entire situation was confusing enough for the poor girl. There was no sense upsetting her more by getting overly upset that rather attractive packaging was wrapped around a vampire.

Buffy shook her head slightly, forgetting for a moment that Giles was still in the room. "Nyaya, attractive doesn't a even come close to covering it when it comes to Spike. Oh, that's his name. Did I not say that before? Spike's like major salty goodness. High cheek bones, blue eyes, nice body, and this sorta Britishly accent. Not all cultured like Giles', it's different, all sorta rough around the edges, you know what I mean?" She looked at Nyaya pleadingly, hoping she understood. "Ohhhh yeah major hottie..." She sighed, thinking about Spike.

Giles sighed deeply. This was quickly becoming very uncomfortable for him. "Yes, Buffy, we get it. You think this vampire is... hot." He flinched at using the term. Teenage American slang was not something he was comfortable using in any circumstance. "Is there anything ELSE you can tell us that DOESN'T have to do with his appearance?" His tone took on a note of pleading, hoping to get some information he could use and move away from the more uncomfortable aspects of the already awkward conversation.

Trying not to laugh at the Watcher's attitude, Nyaya nodded. "That's probably a good idea Buffy. Can you remember anything else about him. Maybe something he said." Glancing up at Giles, she smiled softly. "Why don't you go get us all something to drink and some snacks. It will help us all think better."

Settling his glasses back on his face, Giles nodded with a deep, relieved sigh. "Yes, yes, a very good idea. I'll make some tea." Muttering to himself about teenagers.

Looking over at Nyaya, Buffy sighed softly. "I'm messed up, aren't I? I mean finding a vampire hot and stuff..." She bit her lip to hold back a sniffle. The evening had been a lot to handle.

Gently laying a hand on Buffy's shoulder, Nyaya shook her head. "No, Buffy, not at all. You can't be blamed for noticing he was attractive. You're young. And from the sound of it, anyone would find it difficult not to notice he's attractive. There's nothing wrong with you." She smiled. "No, if it had been, oh, say, a Chaos Demon, then I would think something is wrong with you. How anyone could find the gray/green skin and slime dripping antlers attractive is beyond my understanding."

Buffy laughed softly, managing a faint smile. "Thanks Nyaya. I guess you're right. He did talk about some other stuff, and the other vamp I dusted worked for Spike, or something, I think, he was talking about Spike too."

Coming back to the table with a mug of tea for himself and Nyaya, as well as a can of soda for Buffy, Giles sighed. "All right Buffy, please continue. But first, I want to apologize to you for acting the way I did about your reaction to Spike. I know you're suppose to mate with a vampire, so you being attracted to a vampire is, well, I normal." He shrugged slightly. "Just be careful because well, they ARE vampires"

Buffy smiled over at Giles, looking deeply relieved. "Oh, Giles, thank you SO much! I completely forgot that part about destined to mate with a vampire. I sorta forgot that part with saving the girl at the club and dusting the one vampire and fighting Spike. Not to mention everything else I've got going on in my life." She shook her head. "But Spike did mention one other thing besides wanting to kill me. He said he killed someone he called the Annoying One. And somehow I don't think that was his actual name, but that's what spike called him." Buffy explained to them.

"WHAT?! The anointed one!" Giles said with astonishment, almost spitting tea across the table.

Buffy shrugged. "I guess so. He just kept calling him the Annoying One. I just pretended like I knew what he was talking about."

"Well, that does put a different light on things..." Giles murmured. "Just a moment, I believe I have something in a book about this." Getting up he unlocked a cabinet under the counter, looking through several old books.

"Did Spike or the other vampire say anything else that might be helpful?" Nyaya prompted Buffy.

"No, nothing else. Just lots of talk about killing the Annoying One, killing me, blah blah blah, the usual vampire stuff." Buffy said with a sigh. "I need to get home. I still have some homework and if it's too late, Mom will be really worried. She's probably waiting up for me."

Giles barely glanced up from the book he was reading. "Yes, all right Buffy. Come by as soon as you can tomorrow so we can discuss what we should do next."

Nodding, Buffy got up. "Will do Giles. Night. Night Nyaya." Pulling on her jacket she left the shop. Thankfully Sunnydale wasn't that big of a town and it was a short walk home. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore vampires for the night


	13. Chapter 13

Buffy sat staring at the clock waiting for the bell to ring so she could go the library to see what Giles found out about the hottie vampire. As the bell rang, she all but ran out of her algebra class. "Vampires and demons I can handle, but numbers that are imaginary, that's just weird." In her hurry to get as far from evil algebra as possible, she didn't even see pretty, popular, captain of the cheer leading squad, and not to mention filthy rich Cordilla Chase until she bumped into her.

"Well, if it isn't the freak Buffy." Cordilla said with a toss of her chestnut hair. " Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Cordy I am sorry I ran into you, but really you don't have to be such a bitch about it." Buffy turned her back and took off to the library, not noticing Cordy's hurt look and that she was slowly following her to the library.

When Buffy walked into the library she noticed everyone was there, including her Mom and Angel. "This is not good..." She murmured softly. "Uhhmmm hi Mom, what brings you here? Or do I want to know? I'm not in trouble, am I?" Setting down her books she edged closer to Nyaya who she hoped would be a voice of reason.

Joyce smiled, amused at her daughter's rambling. "No Buffy, you're not in trouble. I am here cause Mr. Giles told me of about what happened while you were on patrol last night. We thought we'd talk about it all together with you." She explained calmly.

"What happen on patrol last night? I was there and nothing out of the ordinary happened. Except her need to party instead of doing her duty." Angel muttered, arms crossed. He was not at all pleased to have so many other people involved in this. It would just be so much easier if he was the only one she had to lean on. All of this was giving him a headache. One that would be eased by some time with Dru.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the vampire. "First of all Angelus," She moved toward him, green eyes flashing. She used his evil name on purpose to remind him she knew who and what he was. "I don't even think you need to be here. I did my duty not just in the cemeteries but also at the Bronze. While you were off brooding I staked a vamp out in the alley and saved a girl's life. So there!" Buffy said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah blood breath! She totally blew me off when I went to help her with one of the vamps." Xander glared at Angel before looking over at Buffy. " What was with that? I thought we were suppose be a team."

"Yeah, Xander, a TEAM. That means we work together and you listen to me when I tell you to get the hell out of my way. I'm not doing it to be a bitch, I'm doing it to save you. Willow, please don't tell me where to patrol and how long to be in one place. It's not a scientific thing. I just go with what my gut tells me where the baddies are. I am the Slayer not you guys. I don't mean to be mean but you guys got in your head that you can tell me what to do and how to do it. If you're going to help, I need you to back off and let me do this my way. And if you can't handle it, Xander, Willow" She looked pointedly at Angel. "Angelus, then you can leave. I think you know where the door is." Buffy explained hoping they'd get it this time.

Willow blushed, stammering slightly. "I-I don't need to be in control Buffy. I figured you were new here and didn't know this town, so I thought I could help."

Buffy gave her a smile. "Wills, I pretty much stick to cemeteries and they're not all that hard to find. Especially in this town."

As they were all talking they didn't notice Cordilla had come in and was listening to their conversation. The door opened and another girl slipped in. Sighing softly as she listened to the conversation she couldn't help but stare at Nyaya and Buffy.

Oh my Goddess!! Their auras are so beautiful..." Tara murmured softly.

Sensing a powerful good aura enter the room Nyaya made her way over to Tara. Smiling softly she took her hands. "Who are you my child?"

Angel stepped forward, forcing Nyaya to move out of the way. Growling, his eyes glowed yellow and his featured began to shift. "What do you think you are doing here, girl? You have no business here! Now, I suggest you get out before something bad happens..."

"T-T-This is the school library and I'm a student. I can see that you're not. W-Why are you here vampire?" Tara said with a boldness she did not know she possessed.

Angel went to get closer to the timid girl but was stop when some surge of power pushed him back several steps. Thinking it came from Nyaya he growled at her. "Why did you do that? The slayer is suppose to be a secret!" He snarled.

"Angelus I did no such thing to you." Nyaya said, clearly not intimidated by him.

"S-she didn't do it. I did. I don't like using my majick on anyone, but you were threating me. It was gonna be me or you." Tara explained.

Buffy shoved Angel aside. "Stop being a jerk Angelus. Hi Tara I'm Buffy. And as you heard, I'm the Slayer. Do you know what that is?" Buffy asks as she shook her hand and felt it in her soul that she could trust this girl completely.

Tara smiled shyly with a nod. "Yes I know who you are. M-my mother knew about things and she told me about Slayers. Like a bedtime story for me when I was little." She murmured softly.

Easily slipping past a very unhappy looking Angel Joyce came over to Tara. "Hello Tara. I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother." This girl seemed the sort you could trusted right away. Joyce sighed softly, hearing from Giles that Xander and Willow didn't have great home lives. This girl also seemed lost and lonely and in need of a little motherly love. "What did you mean when you said they're beautiful?"

Tara smiled shyly at Joyce. "T-Their auras. I can see auras. Buffy's and the mage's are so bright and beautiful." She smiled a little more. "Yours is beautiful too. It looks like my mother's. S-she passed away. The vampire's looks like my father's and brother's, dark and ugly." Tara explained.

"My aura can't be dark I have a soul!" Angel said with pompousness.

"Yeah so did Ted Bundy and Charlie Manson." Buffy explained with a rise of her eyebrow. "And your point would be...?"

"AAAHH! My head..." Cordilla screamed from her hiding spot behind the stacks.


	14. Chapter 14

"Huh... Well that was fast... Wasn't expecting either of them to get this so soon." Whistler said, watching the fuss over Cordelia.

Everyone jumped when he spoke. He had a bad habit of popping in out of thin air without warning.

Buffy glared over at him. "I swear one of these days we're sticking a bell on you. Like a cat. So we can hear you when you pop in like that!"

Grinning at her mild threat Whistler simply shrugged and waved.

Gently guiding Cordelia to one of the more comfortable chairs in the library, Nyaya helped her walk. "Come and sit here my dear. Buffy, would you be so kind and go run to the nurses office and get a cold compress for the seer. Nyaya said

"Back the bus up here people. Who or what is the Seer and why does it have to be the queen bi... bee of the school?!" Buffy said. She wanted to protest more, but with the way everyone including Nyaya were making a fuss over Cordelia, questions were better saved until she could get answers. "OK, fine, I'm going. I better not miss anything important!" Muttering to herself she headed to get the ice pack.

"I will wait till our girl gets back so I can tell everybody just one time about the new additions to your group." Whistler stated, waving a friendly hello to Tara.

"We don't need anyone new I think we have it under control. I mean Xander and I are helping Buffy now too. Plus there's Nyaya and Mr. Giles." Willow said, not liking the fact that it was Cordy who would be joining their group. Cordy had a long history of doing what she could to make school life as miserable as possible for Willow and Xander. "And the girl Tara with her witchy powers. How are I and Xander gonna fit with these guys. It's not like Cordy is gonna listen to anyone. We're having enough problem with just getting Buffy to do what she should do."

Tara sat down beside her, voice soft. "You're aura's all muddy. I can help you if you want. Help you to learn how to focus and control your mind with some meditation. It's really easy. I can sense a lot of power in you. I can show you how to tap into it and use it to do things like I did to the big vampire."

Looking over at her, Willow listened intently. "It would be interesting to learn more about magic. Real magic. Do you really think I can do it?"

Nodding, Tara smiled softly. "I'd be happy to start teaching you. If you don't learn some control, your natural ability with magic could get turned into something very dark. You wouldn't be yourself."

Swallowing hard, and the color draining from her face, Willow nodded. "OK..."

Coming back with the ice pack, Buffy handed the ice pack to Nyaya. "Here. I had to pop the lock on the door to get in the office. She'd already left. Bobby pin works every time." Feeling Joyce staring at her she gave a faint smile. "Well, I had to do something to help." She pointed to Whistler. "Blame him! He told me to go get it in the first place!" Sighing she perched on the edge of one of the tables. "OK Whistler, spill it."

Whistler nodded. "I'll give you the short version since even that will probably get me in trouble with my bosses, but hey, I live on the edge. Cordelia here's a Seer. She'll get visions of major bad stuff that may happen. Not the random vampire or demon attack, but big stuff. Like if a gang of vampires was to crash some school event or something." Lightly patting Cordy's shoulder he smiled. "Sorry about the headache. You'll get them when a vision's coming on and let the Slayer or Watcher know what you saw as soon as you can."

Watching Tara talking to Willow he nodded with a sigh of relief. As long as the red head focused on what she should be learning, everything would be OK. "Willow, Tara, you two keep working together. You can learn a lot from each other. A lot of the spells that'll come in handy will take both of you."

Looking over at Buffy he smirked. "And, as for you Slayer, your mate is very close by. You may have already crossed paths with him. He's a master vampire. You two will probably have your share of sparring matches before the strength of the bond between you settles into place. Just don't kill him. And don't worry, his talk of killing you is bluff for his own peace of mind. You're in no real danger of being killed, but of course a fights a fight and you could still get hurt. So just be careful."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Wow, that's oh so helpful. Thanks SO much for all that cryptic information. I've met and dusted a dozen or so strong vampires since I moved here. How do I know I haven't already dusted him on accident?!"

Laughing, Whistler shook his head. "Oh, you haven't. I promise. Just think it over. You'll figure out which one he is. He's different. I'll give him that. Broke the mold when they made him. And, Angel, stop preening. For the hundredth time, it's NOT you! Never has been, never will be, so you might as well move on." Cocking his head he sighed. "Well, I have got to be going before I get in trouble. I'll be in touch." With a faint pop he simply disappeared.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Why do I always get a headache after he shows up?!"

"I am guessing that he may always be a bit cryptic with information from the powers. Buffy do you think you may have and idea on who the vamp is that is your destiny?" Joyce asked her daughter.

"Oh yes Buffy, speaking of vampires that you have met. I tried researching for a vampire named Spike and I could not come up with anything." Giles said while polishing his glasses.

"Spike... You've met Spike?!" Angel asked as he grabbed Buffy's arm with concern searching her for injuries.

"Angel you know this Spike? What information can you give me about him?" Giles asked with amusement as he watched Buffy yank her arm out of Angel grasp and glared at him.

"Yeah, I know Spike. Buffy you need to stay away from him. He is a killer. I am surprised you went up against him and are still alive. Giles you can find info about Spike under William the Bloody." Angel said.

Giles went to get his tome for the information. He was about to say what he was reading when Buffy interrupted him. "Giles, why don't you look in one of the tomes I gave you. Not the Watchers tome about vampires you know they always get half the information wrong anyway. Then we'll compare what the Watchers book says, what Angel knows about Spike, and what the other book says. 'Cause I have a funny feeling that Angel and the Watchers books are gonna sound very much alike. And color me surprised. he may leave out some very important information. I think the tome I gave you will finish the story." Buffy said with a smirk in Angel's direction, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Buffy I would never lie or keep any important information from you. What I know about Spike is he has killed two Slayers and he stops at nothing until he reaches his goals." Angel said with conviction.

Everyone looked at Giles for conformation on Angel's information. He nodded slowly. "Yes, he has killed two Slayers. But that's not all. His sire is a clairvoyant name Drusilla who was sired by Angelus." Giles said to everyone while glaring at Angel.

Angel didn't say anything. He just looked at Buffy with sad puppy eyes hoping Giles wouldn't continue. Giles continued with information, more and more of the Ripper showing through with each new bit of information he came across. "William The Bloody began going by the name of Spike after torturing his victims with railroad spikes. He is one of the worst vampires out there, but not the most evil vampire known. That vampire is know as Angelus. The vampire with the face of an angel. He tortured, killed, and made Drusilla insane by killing her family in front of her. Then he mentally and physically tortured her by making her believe she was hearing the voice of God and the angels and that he was one of the angels."

Angel tried to explain. "That was a long time ago! I'm different now. I have a soul."

Buffy snorted, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, whatever, soul schmoul. So the fact that Spike wants to kill me is basically all your fault. Gee, big surprise there! Thanks for nothing Angel. Look, can we wrap this up, I need to get a start on my homework so I'm not up until four in the morning getting it done. Because trust me two, maybe three hours of sleep before school and going out on patrol again just ain't working."


	15. Chapter 15

"Cordy, why don't you tell us what you are feeling. I may know someone to call that can help you with your visions and learning to control the feeling of pain." Nyaya said with reassurance, her voice gentle as she knelt in front of the chair Cordelia was sitting in and gently taking her hands.

Cordy looked at everyone and suddenly felt at home with Buffy. As weird and an unpopular group of misfit outcasts as they were, they seemed to be doing what they could to help her. She looked at Joyce with yearning, if only her own mother was half so worried about her as Buffy's mom seemed to be. Taking a deep breath she managed a weak smile. "First off, I want to say sorry to you Buffy. For being a bitch to you since you came here. And to Willow and Xander for being mean and stuck up. I'm sorry. I have no excuse."

Buffy looked at Cordy and saw that she was being honest and as popular as Cordy seemed, she needed real friends and family. Sighing, Buffy nodded, smiling faintly. "No problem Cordy. Welcome to my insane life. Here's my phone number and my address if you want to just talk and hang." She smiled warmly at Tara. "And you too Tara, here's the info."

Willow and Xander looked at the exchange with the mouths hanging open. "Yeah Cordy no problem." Willow and Xander said at the same time.

Willow would give Cordy the benefit of the doubt that she was going to be nice now. Besides, she really didn't look too good. The visions must be rough on her.

Xander was just more than happy that he was now hanging out with the most popular girl in school and he was now literally surrounded by hot girls. Life just got a little bit better.

Joyce smiled, chuckling softly. "Any of you are welcome at the house any time. I always make more than what Buffy and I can eat, so you're welcome to dinner."

Cordelia smiled shyly. "Thank you Mrs. Summers." Running a hand through her hair slowly, Cordelia tried to put into words everything she saw in the vision. "Okay, well, I don't really know where to start. It was weird. It was like in flashes. But I do recognize the guy that was in the vision. I saw this guy, Oz, he plays in that band that usually plays at the Bronze. He goes to school here, but he only has a couple of classes. Then I saw this big dog like thing. It was a dog, but not a dog. Not a wolf either." She shrugged. "And the rest, I don't know, it was so fast... and painful."

"That's okay Cordy. You did good for your first time. Maybe this Oz guy is gonna get attacked. Is that band playing tonight? If they are, I say we go and watch to make sure nothing happens to him." Buffy said

"So, we meet at the Bronze tonight and make sure this guy, Oz, doesn't get attacked." Buffy said.

"Buffy do you think it is necessary for all of us to go to the Bronze to watch one guy? Because I think just the two of us would be enough. I mean I'm a vampire and you're the Slayer. We don't really need a lot of normal humans hanging around getting in the way and getting hurt." Angel said still thinking he had any chance to change Buffy's mind about him.

Rolling her eyes at the still clueless vampire, Buffy shook her head, tone firm. "I so don't think so. You, me, alone, not happening under ANY circumstances. So just stop trying to make it happen. 'Cause gotta say, kinda makes you seem all needy. I want all of us to go. That way we can get to know Cordy and Tara better. And I really don't think we can count them as what you so nicely put as 'normal' humans. But if you feel that you don't need to go cause you still have ideas about you and me, get over them or leave Sunnydale. Cause broken record, much." She said with exasperation. He was really beginning to get on her nerves.

Xander was thinking the same thing. Trying to scheme a way it would just be him and Buffy. He kept that idea to himself for now. He was thinking of ways to get in a couple of slow dances with Buffy so that she could get to know him better and think twice about anyone else. He firmly believed she needed a normal guy to balance her supernatural life out.

Willow didn't want the others to go either. She wanted best friend time with Buffy. Having the other two girls around was not going well with her. She want to help Buffy so she could take breaks and have a normal life. She could help with the Slaying if she has powers like Tara said. She'd have to work hard to get all the power she could.

Nyaya was watching everyone in the room with clarity and didn't like what she was seeing. It seemed Buffy was right about them not listening and just saying what everyone wanted to hear. Sending a message to Buffy, Tara, Joyce, Giles and Cordy telepathically, she sighed deeply. Please, listen, do not say a word or show that I am talking to you in your head. You need to be very careful with Angel, Xander and Willow. Buffy what you felt from them is completely right. They are not listening to the powers or you. They are just telling us what we want to hear. Angel and Xander still have designs on Buffy and no matter what is said, they still think you are supposed to be with them. Willow wants control of your life, Buffy, and she wants power. Tara please watch out for her. Tell me if her aura is getting darker. Don't teach her anything yet. Giles call the coven in England and have them send someone to teach Tara and to see if it is worth it to teach Willow anything or just bind her powers. Nyaya said this to them all in their mind then she said out loud. "Cordeila I will have your trainer here hopefully tomorrow, if not day after, I am calling him as soon as I have a chance."

At the lair, Spike was pacing, jaw clenched so hard it made his jaw ache. He was bored and restless. All Dru was in the mood to do was play dress up tea party with her small army of creepy porcelain dolls. She'd made it clear it was a girls only party, leaving him with nothing to do. Well, if she was going to be having her own fun all night, then so could he. At least there was someplace to go in this town to get an easy meal. The Bronze was a tolerable place. The wings and blooming onions were good and the drinks weren't watered down. Plus, the music wasn't that sickening boy band crap. It certainly wasn't the Sex Pistols, but it wasn't half bad. And, if he was lucky, the luscious little Slayer might show up again. He could use another chance to study her fighting style. Besides, the packaging was pretty, Yes, dinner and a show sounded like just the thing for tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, Cordy, do you know Oz well enough for you to talk to him and introduce him to us." Buffy asked Cordy.

"Buffy I think we should just watch him. We don't need to make friends with him and have him become suspicious of what you do." Angel said.

"I SO don't think so!! I think since he is our age and he could hang with us and that will make him more safe. Also, I don't do the stalker in the shadows routine unlike someone I know." Buffy said with a snare to Angel.

As Buffy and Angel were discussing things, Willow was looking on the situation. She was liking it less and less as Buffy added even another person to the group. It was bad enough with Buffy getting chummy with Cordy and the new girl Tara. She had to think of a way to get these outsiders out of the group.

Xander looked over at Willow. He'd known her long enough to be able to tell she was thinking pretty much the same things he was. The safety in numbers theory just didn't fly with him. Didn't Buffy know that Superhero Rule Number One was NEVER EVER let outsiders know about your secret identity and superpowers. And, that was closely followed by Rule Number Two, Keep the number of people who know your secret identity to a minimum. Usually it was just one or two other people. Not like ten. It was bad enough with this Angel dude. Now she wanted to add another one. How was she gonna realize they were destined to be together when there was more competition. Cordy and that Tara girl were all right. And Cordy was pretty hot. But these two guys were not going to make him the center of their attention like he wanted. At least he could count on Willow's help in getting Buffy to see what a great guy he was and that they'd make a perfect couple.

Angel glared at Buffy. The girl was entirely too independent and willful. Why couldn't she see things his way?! Didn't she know he was older and wiser and I knew what was best for her? These kids were just a distraction to her duty. He needed to get things under my control. Even Joyce, as nice as she seemed, was a distraction. Why hadn't Buffy been removed from her family like all the other Slayers were? He wondered.

The whole time they were busy with such dark thoughts, they didn't notice the way Tara was looking at them with fear of what she was seeing in their aura's. They were getting mudding and dark. She had to find a way of speaking to Cordy and Buffy without them hearing her. She notice Cordy talking to the red headed boy she got the courage to get up and walk up to them and hopefully out of hearing range from the vampire. "H-hello I'm Tara. I'm a friend of Cordelia's." Tara stuttered shyly.

Cordy was talking to Oz a little about the gang and was shocked when Tara got up and came over to them. She did notice the way she was staring at the others, so she guessed she was seeing something she did not like. In the short time she'd know Tara, she had noticed she was extremely shy so it must be serious. "Yeah, Oz, this is my new friend Tara she is a wicca. And she sees auras. I'm not trying to freak you out, but you have lived in this town long enough to notice the weird things." Cordy said with a shrug.

"Cordy I believe you. About everything. I can smell the difference. But you are to late on the attack." He shrugged. "It already happened. It was my cousin that attacked me. He's a werewolf. What you saw was him coming after me. He bit me. The next full moon, I'll be a werewolf. Now that I know about you, and your group, maybe you guys can help me. I don't want to hurt anyone. Which one of you is the leader? I mean I am guessing it is you, 'cause Cordy, you're kinda of a bitch." Oz said simply.

Cordy and Tara laughed at his last comment. "No I'm not the leader. The blond girl that looks like she is wanting to strangle the guy with the big forehead, her name's Buffy, and she's the Slayer. The forehead dude is a vampire named Angel. You know Xander and Willow from school." Cordy said.

"Yeah cool." Oz nodded, hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Cordy t-the reason I came over here is because of what I was seeing in the aura of the trio. They are getting darker. I want to tell Buffy, but without them hearing. I need Nyaya to teach me the telepathic spell." Tara told Cordy.

Cordy nodded. "Probably a good idea. And I'm not getting good vibes off any of them either. I think they're all so wrapped up in arguing and being pissed, they won't notice you talking to Nyaya. And if they do, they won't think anything about it really. I mean she's gonna teach you witchy stuff anyway. And if I have to, I'll provide a distraction with a diva tantrum." She shrugged. "Go on. I've got them covered."

Tara smiled, laughing. "T-thanks Cordy. I'm glad you're feeling better and I'm not the only 'freak' around." Going over to Nyaya she smiled shyly. "Uhhmmm.... I had a question. How long would it take you to teach me to do the telepathic thing like you did? I don't need to talk to anyone but Buffy. Would that make it easier?"

Smiling softly at the shy girl, Nyaya nodded. "It won't take you long to learn it. You have the ability already, you just need to be shown how to use it. And since you only need to talk to one person, it will make it easier. We'll start with something easy. Focus on one thing. A clear idea or picture, something simple. Like a bird. Now, once you have it in your mind, focus on passing the image to me."

Tara nodded, picturing a bird then focused on making Nyaya see the bird. "Did it work?" She asked softly.

"Yes, very good, Tara! Now, we can move on to a word." Nyaya smiled warmly. "You're a quick learner."

"Okay, I got your word. That is very good Tara. You have incredible control. I want to keep training you on strength. I believe you have some untapped power. From what I am feeling from Willow, I will be having her powers be removed. I'll be taking what powers Willow has and giving them to you. At least until she can get over her jealousy and need to control everything. I believe you will be able to control them and able to help Buffy and her mate. Now, I must take my leave of this place. You are doing wonderfully. and All you have to do now is concentrate on Buffy and send what you want to say to her and wait for her to answer you back. Just tell her to do the same. Buffy, Cordy and you should have no problems because of your supernatural abilities. Also, I believe the young man Cordilla is talking to as well has gone through his attack. Tell Cordy I am going to send her mentor who I will talk into joining our little rag tag group. Tell Buffy that Giles and her mother went to her house to do more research." Nyaya said to Tara as she left

Tara turned around and looked at Buffy her voice shy and soft. "B-Buffy, Nyaya left and told me to tell y-you that G-Giles and your mother are at your house doing research. Cordy she is contacting your mentor now and is hoping to ask him to stay and join our group."

Frowning darkly, Angel stepped toward Buffy. "Another person joining? This is too much Buffy. A Slayer is not to be working with all these people. Let alone letting people know who you are. I demand that you stop this nonsense and come with me. I will train you the way a slayer should be trained." He growled, glaring at Tara and the others.

"Oh hell to the no! First what do you know about training a Slayer? And if you keep demanding I do my duties properly I will 'cause hello, you vampire me vampire Slayer. So, guess who I should be dusting. Now listen up because this is the LAST time we're gonna go over this. I mean come on, this broken record is getting annoying. I call the shots around here. If you don't like it, you can leave Sunnydale or I can dust you. So you need to cut this all knowing BS before I lose my temper and dust you." Buffy said, glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

Xander was watching with amusement, hoping that Buffy just dust the vampire. That would mean one less person to compete with him for Buffy.

"So, Oz, how long has your cousin been a werewolf?" Buffy asked, turning her back on Angel and ignoring his brooding, sulking presence in the room.

Oz sighed, running a hand through his wild man of red hair that was streaked with blue and green. "Well my aunt told me after I got attacked by the little tyke that he was born a werewolf. My cousin's only three. His dad, my uncle is a werewolf. Which I just found out also after I got attacked. They were never gonna tell me. But they didn't know when he was gonna start changing. This was the first full moon that he changed. They thought he would do his first changing when he hit puberty. She told me that was the age my uncle had his first change. Also, my aunt works at Sunnydale Hospital. And if any of you gets hurt, we can go to her. Since some of us will show either no pulse, or fast recovery, we won't have to worry about being asked questions that we can't answer. She told me I could come to her cause of my status and there are a couple of doctors who are not completely human. I will talk to her about all of you and get the doctors names so if we need help we have it." Oz said.

Buffy smiled warmly at Oz. "That is great! Get back to us on that info. We usually meet at the Magick Box. Nyaya, who is my mage, owns it with Giles. Sometimes we meet at the library during school hours 'cause, well, Giles is my watcher and he works at the library. Here is my phone number and address so if you need anything, I am there for you. If I am not there, my mom knows everything. She is kinda the mother of the group." Buffy told Oz. "Hey, guys, give Oz your info so he has it if he needs anything. I will talk to Giles about setting something up for you during the full moon so that you won't hurt anyone." Buffy said, nodding to Oz who looked relieved.

"Buffy can you hear me? If yes, just look at me and concentrate on the word yes." Tara spoke to Buffy in her head.

Buffy looked at Tara quickly and thought the word yes. When she saw Tara's smile she couldn't believe that they could do this telepathic talking thing with each other.

Tara smiled. "That is good! All you have to do is concentrate on the words and the person you want to talk to and do it. Right now, I can only talk to one person at a time. With practice we could do a group chat. But to point of my talking to you Cordy already knows what I want to say, but I am going to talk to her and teach her this too. Who else do you want me to teach this to?" Tara asked. "Buffy the trio aura's are getting darker and muddier. I am going to work with Nyaya about learning a spell to read thoughts." Tara said to Buffy in her head

Buffy concentrated on her words. "I could feel the negativity, but it is not just that. It is the look on their faces as we add new members, and of course Angel's words. But teach Cordy, Oz, Mom and Giles.


	17. Chapter 17

"Guys, I'm gonna go now. My Mom is probably waiting up for me. I don't want her wigging out so soon. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the Majick Box so Giles can be updated with all of this. Cordy you're suppose to meet your mentor there." Buffy said as she walked away.

Angel caught up to her, grabbing her arm firmly. "Buffy I'll walk you home. It's too dangerous for you to be out alone. You'd be tempting any fledgling vampire or demon out there."

Buffy jerked her arm away, glaring at him. "I don't need you to walk me home. I CAN take care of myself. I am the Slayer. Or do I need to show you?" She smirked, holding up her favorite stake. "If you want to help, walk someone home who is little more normal." Buffy said as she stalked off.

Angel brooded as she stalked off. He left the opposite way, not looking at the rest of the group.

"Well, I guess we are not normal enough for him." Cordy said with a smirk then looked at the rest.. "I guess we should walk together. If anything should come up to us, Tara, you take care of it like you did Angel. Just pretend they're him."

With that the group laughed and walk home together.

As Buffy was walking home she was mumbled to herself about idiot vampires and stupid boys. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to know she was being follow by Spike.

He followed the Slayer from a safe distance, wondering why he wasn't attacking this Slayer, and why Dru was freaked out by the petite blonde, babbling that she was taking her Daddy away. Spike paused, head cocked slightly. Wait a minute... hold on what was that smell?.... He took a whiff of the night air, growling faintly. Angel! Angel was somehow connected to the Slayer. He realized he was growling. Before he could stop, Buffy stopped and turned around staring right at him breathing heavily with desire in her eyes.

Buffy bit her lip, eyes locked on the vampire. Why the hell was she staring at him and not staking him?! Ok, yeah, sure, he was hot, if you liked the whole bleached hair, black clothes and black nail polish goth thing, which was SO over. But there was something in his eyes. Those eyes that were an intense blue, but kept flickering to amber. He didn't change, just his eyes. She was frozen like a deer caught in the headlights, half her brain screaming at her to stake him, half telling her to run for it, and another half telling her to get closer. Wait, there couldn't be three halves. Great, like she didn't have enough trouble with math anyway.

Spike watched the Slayer intently. So, she was struggling with this as much as he was. Carefully he moved one step closer at a time, keeping his demon tightly reined in and his hands up. "Just want a word. That's all. Don't mean any harm luv."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah. And I'm freakin' Mary Poppins. You, vampire, me, Slayer. Why should I believe you?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Spike chuckled faintly, hoping she didn't notice the way his hands shook as he lit a cigarette. "Simple, pet, 'cause I happen to hate Angel as much as you do."

"How do you know Angel?" She asked, moving a step closer, stake still tightly held in her hand.

Spike rolled his eyes, blowing out a stream of smoke. "Bloody bastard's my Grandsire. An' my sire slash girlfriend's more in love with him than me and I'm the one who's always takin' care of her." Slowly he moved another step closer to her.

"Geez, issues, much?" Buffy snorted, matching his step forward with one of her own.

Chuckling bitterly, Spike nodded. "As far as he's concerned, yeah, just a few. So, why're you hangin' around with him?"

Rolling her eyes Buffy snorted. "He's like a freakin' leech! I can't get him to understand the concept of get the hell out of my life, like I need your help! And he's always acting like I can't do anything myself. I mean come on, I'm the SLAYER! I can and will kick his ass at the drop of a hat. He's just so, so..... Arrrrrggghhh!!" She threw her hands up in the air.

Spike laughed, nodding. "That'd sum him up. He's a bloody pain in th' ass. More annoying than ever with his soul. All high an' mighty."

"Exactly!!" Buffy added. "Like you're incompetent and he's doing you a favor by doing everything for you."

"With the not so subtle underlying insult that you're too bloody stupid an' incompetent to do it on your own." Spike smirked.

Buffy nodded with a smile, close enough to reach out and touch him if she wanted. It was weird, he wasn't trying to kill her. Unless this was all some elaborate plan. And he didn't seem the sort to make out elaborate plans. "He's so stuck on himself. And what's up with his hair. Like it does anything to hide that giant forehead?!"

Spike snorted. "Thinks it makes him look smarter, or somthin'. Just think it makes him look like a Poofter?" Lips twitching in a smile at Buffy's confused look, he clarified. "Gay...."

Buffy laughed. "Oh my God! I never thought of it, but TOTALLY!!"

Nodding Spike smiled slightly. "Right then. Since we're not killin' each other, how about I walk you home? We can insult Angel more."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Ok. I guess. Truce. For tonight. Unless you try to kill me or some other innocent human. Then, all bets are off."

Spike nodded, walking beside her. "Fair enough pet. Fair enough.."

As Buffy and Spike walked, shoulders almost touching, they kept bashing Angel. Spike couldn't help but realize comfortable he was walking next to her and how much was enjoying talking to her. "So luv, why is the Poofter hanging out with you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in the air with a sound of disgust. "Oh my God! He thinks he is destined to be my mate! As if! I mean, come on, I can't stand being in the same room with him! If I had to spend eternity with him, I sooner let a Ornias demon have me as his mate 'cause hello they are the harassing demon. " Buffy stated, kicking a rock down the street, wishing it was Angel's head or other parts of his anatomy.

As Buffy mentioned that Angel though he was meant to be her mate, Spike let out a possessive growl. Both of them stopped walking, staring at each other in shock. Both of them were stunned not only by his growl, but Buffy was seeing red with jealousy after hearing about Spike's girlfriend. It really pissed her off that he would stay with her when it was obvious she did't really love him.

Spike was the first to recover, backing up a half step an not ready to really think about why he'd reacted like he did. "Right. Well. Angel's a tricky bastard. Slick as they come. Won't stop at anything to get what he wants. May have a soul now, but that doesn't it makes him a nice person. Not by a long shot."

Buffy nodded slowly. "Yeah, kinda figured that. Don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I've got a friend, sorta like a mentor, she's a demon, kinda like psychic or something. She'll have the heads up on him if he's thinking of doing something rotten."

"That's good, pet, that's good. I know him like the back of my hand. I can tell you if he's up to something too." Spike murmured, walking up to the front door with her.. "Don't invite him in. For any reason. Tell your family th' same."

"Mom's met him, sorta, knows what he looks like. She's so NOT his biggest fan. The whole finding out I'm a Slayer and vampires and demons and stuff are real's been a little much for her to handle, but she's tough. She won't have any trouble not letting him in." Buffy smirked.

Spike chuckled deeply. "Your Mum sounds like a right good sort of bird if you ask me..."

Joyce smiled from the doorway. "Well, thank you for the compliment, I think...."

Buffy laughed, sliding an arm around her. "Hey Mom. This is Spike. He knows Angel, but he hates his guts as much as we do."

"Well then, why don't you come in and have a cup of cocoa with me and Buffy. You can tell me some things I can do to help my daughter." Joyce smiled, hugging Buffy.

Spike smiled nodding slightly. "Thanks for th' offer.... You wouldn't happen t' have any of those little marshmallows, would you?"

Leading them in, Joyce nodded. "Of course! Cocoa isn't cocoa without little marshmallows melting on top."

Grinning, Spike settled into a chair in the kitchen. "I was right. You're a good sort. Like your daughter."


	18. Chapter 18

Spike went back to the factory to check on Dru. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with her and her ramblings, her dolls, and her visions. As much as he loved her, she could be tiresome. That and she knew Angel was in town. He growled deeply. He did not like the fact she had played him to get closer to Angel. But he knew he had to deal with her. If he didn't take care of her, who would. It sure as hell wouldn't be Angel. To make matters worse, he was frustrated with the feelings he had for the Slayer. Feelings that didn't involve killing her. There was just something about her. Something so vibrant and alive. It was obvious she enjoyed her work as the Slayer, but she wasn't letting it define her. She had friends, a lot of them, and a mum who'd tear into anyone or anything that'd dare hurt her baby girl. Yes, Buffy Summers was something else indeed. Shaking thoughts of her from his head before Dru could pick up on them and make a huge deal out of it, he entered the factory. "Dru, pet, where are you?"

Dru giggled, slipping up behind him. "Miss Edith and I are playing Hide and Seek. You've interrupted the game and made the pixies stop singing to me...." She pouted faintly, shooing him away. "Go, shoo, I'm busy....."

Spike rolled his eyes, stomping off. Fine! If she didn't want him around that was just fine with him! He wandered the city, surprised when he looked up and found himself at Buffy's house. Listening carefully he could tell that the Slayer was asleep upstairs. He could hear her slow, regular heart beat and breathing. Hesitating, he shifted, unsure whether he should stay or go. At the moment, all he wanted and needed was someone to talk to about all this.

Hesitantly he made his way up the back steps, tapping lightly on the back door, spotting Joyce looking through a magazine at the kitchen table.

Looking up Joyce smiled, opening the door. "Spike. How nice to see you again. I'm afraid Buffy's asleep. She's pretty worn out from everything that's going on.... I'll tell her you came by....."

Spike nodded. "I know. Thanks...."

Looking him over Joyce smiled. "Come on in. Sit down. How about another cup of cocoa. You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Smiling slightly he nodded. "Thank you Mrs. Summers...." he sat at the table, doing his best not to do anything to scare her. He liked her. And she was important to the Slayer. Reason enough to be on his best behavior.

Joyce laughed, getting out a pan to heat the milk in. "Oh, please, no, call me Joyce. It seems odd, you calling me Mrs. Summers. For one, I'm divorced from Buffy's father. And two," She smiled at him over her shoulder. "I'm certain you're quite a bit older than me...."

Spike stared at her for a moment before laughing warmly. How long had it been since he'd laughed like that? Too long he decided. "Well, you do have a point...."

Setting a steaming mug of cocoa topped with a generous layer of miniature marshmallows she smiled. "From now on, it's Joyce. And you're welcome here any time. Whether Buffy's here or not. I'm sure it's been an..... unusual night for you too."

Sipping the rich cocoa he nodded. "Unusual doesn't even scratch th' surface Joyce. Not even close....."

Laying a hand over one of his cool one she nodded. "Then why don't you tell me about it. I may not be able to help, but I'll try. And if nothing else, you'll feel better not having it all bottled up inside anymore."

Spike smiled at her. A real, genuine smile. It had been so long since he'd had anyone care about him so much and take such an interest in his thoughts and feelings.

Spike sat at the kitchen table, watching Joyce as she moved around the kitchen. Call it old fashioned or whatever, but there was a part of him that really liked to see a woman in the kitchen who enjoyed being there. "Joyce, you sure you don't mind me bein' here while th' Slayer's sleeping? I don't want her to be upset that you let me in here while she couldn't protect you. Not that I would do anything to you. You're alright by me." He smiled slightly

Setting a steaming mug of cocoa in front of him, she lightly laid a hand over his. "Of course not. Buffy even said that she feels that she could trust you when you say your not going do something. So, how old are you? Not vampire years but human years. Did you leave any family when you were turned?" Joyce asked, watching him sip his cocoa. "You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable talking about it. It's just I've never had cocoa with a vampire before, that I know of." She laughed slightly, as there was a knock on the front door. "Hold that thought Spike, and let me get that."

Spike nodded, watching her. "Jus' be careful. Don't want any nasties gettin' to you....."

Joyce went to get the door and was surprise that it was Buffy's watcher. "Rupert is everything okay?" Joyce asked, worried.

"O-of course Ms. Summers..... I am sorry to come this late in the evening, but I wanted to make sure you were really all right with all that you have learned these last couple of days....." Rupert stammered, blushing slightly as he cleaned his glasses.

Smiling, Joyce shrugged slightly. "As well as can be expected I suppose. There's really nothing I can do to change anything so I figured I might as well get used to it and do what I can to help. Oh please forgive me, come in Rupert, Spike and I were just getting to know each other over some cocoa. Would you like some?" She asked.

"W-What?! " Giles stammered.

Spike nodded to the Watcher, carefully holding his mug. "Watcher. Joyce, you got some more of those little marshmallows?"

Nodding she smiled. "Of course, I'll get them for you. Would you prefer tea, Rupert? I can brew some?"

Watching the two with his jaw almost on the floor, Giles followed them into the kitchen.

Spike snorted. "Knock it off Watcher. Stop you're worrying. I wouldn't do a thing t' hurt Joyce. Slayer'd dust me in a second of I even thought of nipping at her. 'Sides, she makes a helluva cup of cocoa!" He smiled at Joyce, happily slurping his cocoa.

"Yes, yes, quite....." Giles murmured, taking a seat beside Joyce at the table, watching Spike's every move.

"Rupert, it's fine. He's been a perfect gentleman. We've been having a very nice talk. He wants to protect Buffy as much as you and I do." Joyce murmured softly.

"I find that a bit hard to believe, considering Spike is known as the Slayer of Slayers." Giles growled.

Spike shrugged. "Dunno what you expect me t' say. Yeah. I've killed Slayers. Got no intention of killin' this one, or lettin' anything else kill 'er. Sure as hell not gonna let Angel get too close to 'er. He's th' one you should be worrying about Watcher. That soul of his, it's just barely hangin' on by a thread. Won't take much for him t' lose it. When that happens, no one's safe. You know that better than anyone Watcher."

Rupert sighed deeply. "You do have a point. And seeing as how Mrs. Summers is unharmed..."

"More than unharmed. You two boys stop your posturing and get along or you're both out of here. Now, Rupert, cocoa or tea?" Joyce asked in her most no nonsense tone.


	19. Chapter 19

"As I was about to tell Joyce here, I am confused by what I am feelin. Cause, I mean, I am sitting here with two of you an' I haven't even got a hint of a craving for your blood...... "Spike sighed, clearly frustrated and confused.

"Rupert, maybe we need to call Nyaya on this. I have a feeling about why this is happening to both of them. Buffy is about as confused as Spike is. I'd like to see if my mother's intuition is right. "Joyce said with a smile.

"Who the hell is Nyaya?" Spike asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Joyce smiled, patting Spike's hand. "You'll see. She cares for Buffy very much. You two have that in common. I'll call her Rupert , you explained to him who she is. "Joyce said, dialing Nyaya's number as she started another batch of cocoa.

Giles nodded, sighing deeply and shifting in his chair. Sitting across the kitchen table from William The Bloody was more than a bit strange. "Well, Nyaya is a demon. She has been Buffy's mage since she has been called. Her first Watcher, Merrik, introduced them. And before you ask, yes her first watcher was killed protecting her. Nyaya is the demon of knowledge. "Giles explained.

"And a very nice girl." Joyce added, refilling Spike's mug, adding more marshmallows on top.

Nyaya smiled, shimmering into the kitchen. "Why thank you Joyce. Rupert, always a pleasure." She nodded, taking a seat at the table. Holding a hand out to Spike she nodded. "A pleasure to meet the infamous Spike. I have to say, I'm glad you're on our side. It's nice to have someone else watching out for Buffy as well. She can be a handful. She doesn't take well to being watched over and protected." She sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

Spike snorted. "Yeah, noticed that. Not going to let anything happen to the Slayer. Go down fighting to save her if it comes down to it. I don't know why I feel this way and it got me all friggin confused as hell. Long as Angel keeps away from her, we're good. We don't get along and I don't play well with others. He'll stop at nothing to get her." He smirked. "Doesn't seem to get that the Slayer doesn't exactly do well takin' orders from anyone. Much less Captain Forehead who's tryin' to run her life cause he knows whats best for everyone the prick. About time someone else told him to sod off."

Nyaya laughed warmly, smiling at Joyce. "My goodness.... He certainly IS possessive. You're certain neither of them have any clue?"

Joyce shook her head. "None. I didn't want to bring it up until I was sure......"

Spike growled, looking over at Giles. "Just bloody love it when women start talkin' in riddles. Just bloody love it."

"Oh, calm down you big baby!" Nyaya scolded Spike, rolling her eyes. "Buffy has been quite right. Angel is NOT her mate. It was never meant to be. No matter what he thinks. It's you Spike." Holding up a hand to stop his questions she shook her head. "I know what the prophecy says about the vampire with a soul. Here is where I need an honest answer from you. Would you be willing to risk your life to regain your soul in order to better protect her. You and Buffy are meant to be. So, really, you don't have much of a choice, but we need the power that will come from you two being bonded as soon as possible......."

Spike ran a hand through his bleached locks, sighing deeply and closing his eyes. "I'd do anything for her.... I try not to think about it too much. I do and it feels like my head will explode. Can't say that the idea of bein' mated with the Slayer is my cuppa tea, but...." He sighed deeply. "The thought of bein' mated to Buffy, can't think of anything better....."

Buffy froze on the stairs. She'd woken up and was craving a little late night snackage. Thank God the whole Slayer thing came with an insanely fast metabolism or she'd be big as a blimp with all she ate. But overhearing Spike talk about actually wanting to be with her. Well, that was enough to fry more than a few circuits in her dyed blond brain.

As Buffy stood frozen in shock on the stairs, the door bell rang. The group in the kitchen looked at each other, confused with who would be here at this hour of the night. Joyce felt brave enough to go to the door to see who it was. Waving Spike and Giles to stay seated she smiled. "It must be important if someone's knocking this late. And I don't think anything evil would bother to knock."

Spike shrugged, getting up to follow Joyce anyway. He didn't trust anyone who would show up at this hour without calling first. "You got a point Joyce, but I'm not takin' any chances." Crossing his arms, he remained beside Joyce, ready to defend her if she needed it.

Giles moved toward the door as well, a large kitchen knife held behind his back. He liked Joyce a great deal and didn't want anything to happen to her. Good ol' Ripper would do whatever needed to be done to protect the mother of his Slayer.

Joyce smiled at the two, touched they were so protective of her. "Thank you, both." Answering the door, a handsome young man with black hair stood politely on the porch. "Can I help you?" Joyce asked the stranger

"Yes ma'am. Would you be the Slayer's mother?" Doyle asked, nervously glancing at Spike and Giles.

"Yes I am. And you are?" Joyce asked.

Smiling shyly, Doyle ducked his head. "I am sorry ma'am. I should have introducing myself first. I shouldn't have bothered you at this time of night, I am Francis Allen Doyle, but everyone calls me Doyle. Nyaya asked me to come here and join your daughter's group. She thought I might be able to help."

Joyce nodded. "Well, if Nyaya thinks you're all right, that's good enough for me." Stepping back, she gestured for him to come in, but was careful not to invite him in.

Stepping in he nodded to Spike and Giles. "Pleasure to meet both of you lads. Nyaya has told me a lot about you both."

Spike watched him, growling softly, wary Doyle might be a threat to Buffy and Joyce. "So, just how d' you think you can help out? What makes you so special?"

Doyle was taken a bit back. "I'm half Brachen demon. Me mother's human. I'm a bit psychic. If that's what you can call it. I get visions. Get 'em direct from the Powers themselves. They let me know what specific evil thing they think I need to tell the champion to go after. I went to Nyaya for help dealin' with the visions cause with those comes a blinding painful headache. The Powers seem to be pretty insistent that I come here and help the Slayer. There's bits an' pieces about Angel I don't understand yet. None of it's good though...... Need to keep him from the Slayer as much as possible....."

Spike smirked, extending a hand to Doyle. "In that case, welcome aboard. Anyone who's against the giant ponce is all right in my book. We were just discussin' a few things over some of Joyce's cocoa. Slayer's had it a bit rough lately, double life an' all. High school is a hell all its own."

Smiling, Doyle shook Spike's hand. "I couldn't agree more. And if doesn't mind, a cup of cocoa sounds perfect. It's more than a bit chilly out there....."

What in the Hell is going on here!!!!!


End file.
